The Past Comes Again
by elleestJenn
Summary: Jenna moves to New York in hopes for a different life. It is going too good until the horrors from her old home catch up to her. Will she run on her friends' requests or will she stand for one last time?
1. chapter 1: Cat caught your tongue?

You know it, I don't own the newsies only the people who weren't in the movie.

Since school is out I'll be posting more. Please let me know what you think! Thank you to dicey-laur, ShortAtntionSpaz, Pancakes, and XBeLLaViTaX for reviewing when it was posted the first time. Because I writing it I might some character so keep looking to see if thereś a casting call. And I did redo the beginning, basically taking out the first part.

Chapter 1: Cat caught your tongue?

Kloppman climbed the old staircase of the Newsboys Lodging House, entered the bunkroom and started yelling for the young boys to wake up, so they could sell their papes. One by one the boys got up out bed after fighting for a few minutes of sleep.

"I see we got a new addition last night" he said stopping right next to the newsboy who didn't bother to pay his night's fare.

"Yes, Kloppman?" The newsboy looked up at the keeper of the Lodging House, trying to pull off the innocent what did I do face.

"Just make sure you pay before you leave this morning Spot."

"Will do." Spot said with that famous smirk laying across his lips.

Five minutes later

"Here you go Kloppman." Spot said handing Kloppman his night's fare.

"Thank you Spot, now make sure it never happens again." Kloppman said fatherly and with a smile, ushered the newsies out of the building.

"Hey Spot, when did you get here?" Mush came up to Spot and Jack Kelly's side.

"Sometime last night Mush. Why?" giving Mush the look of daring to challenge him.

"Oh, no reason. " Mush said backing off. Race and Blink came running up talking about some girl they had seen the night before. Blink had thought it looked like the mayor's daughter but Race thought she was too ugly to be.

A couple of minutes later they reached the distribution office of Pulitzer's paper. They walked up the ramp, to the window and waited for Weasel to open up. In the mean time Davy and Les had joined them.

"Hey Davy, Les" Jack said.

"Hey guys" Davy responded. Just then Weasel had opened up, yelling at the newsies to hurry up and buy their papes. As always they gave him and the Delancey's a hard time and as usual they would try to get at them with their sly remarks but that never worked. They all got their papes and looked at what headlines they would have to 'improve the truth' on.

"So you ready go sell some papes Jacky-boy" Spot asked.

"Of course Spot. And to make it interesting who ever finishes selling their papes last, that means getting to Tibby's last, has to buy the other lunch today" Jack wagered.

"You're on Kelly. I hope you brought enough money to buy two lunches today. It would be a mighty shame to see you washing dishes in the back because you couldn't afford it." which would happen sometimes if the newsies couldn't afford to eat for the day. Spot spit in his hand with an air of confidence, Jack copied him and they shaked hands.

"Last one at Tibby's buys lunch." Jack said and with that said they both rushed out of the distribution office. While their minds were too busy on selling out first, Spot didn't see the young girl walk right in front of him and when he did they both were on the ground with Spot's newspapers all scattered about.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Spot said angrily trying to gather all his fallen papes.

"I'm so sorry." the young girl apologized and helped him collect the papers.

"Just look whe-" Spot had stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the girl in front of him. "It's ok" staring into her eyes while she looked at him. The girl wasn't beautiful only cute in Spot's standards. But there was something about her eyes that made Spot get lost in them.

He broke the eye contact with her as he heard Jack say "You're getting off to great start there Conlon." and with that started running off.

"Shut up Kelly" he yelled at the retreating figure. By then the girl had collected all of his papes and was getting up. Spot saw her and start rising from the ground as well.

"I'm very sorry." she said hastily handing Spot his papes. Spot didn't even get to say anything because she started running off in the same direction of Jack and he stared after her.

"Wow, you sure got one special affect on the girls, now don't you Spot." Race joked while Mush and Blink didn't even bother stifling their laughter.

"Ya ya, now I got some papes I need to be selling." And with that headed off in the opposite direction of Jack and the girl.

At Tibby's around afternoon

"Hey look who finally graced us with his presence" a certain newsie joked.

"Ya ya, Kelly. I got it." Spot said sitting down across from a smiling Jack. "I would have won if that girl didn't bump into me in the beginning."

"Are you sure it was her that bumped into you because I could have sworn that you ran into her." Blink said with a bit of laughter erupting from the surrounding newsies.

"Ya, what was up with that Spot? First you're angry at her and could have given her a mouth full and then the next the cat caught your tongue!" Race said this time all the newsies started laughing at Spot's expense.

"Ok, I think we should all lay off Spot for awhile." Jack said trying to control his laughter, along with every other newsie.

"So Spot, how's Brooklyn?" Jack inquired. And the newsies were back to doing whatever it was before Spot came.

"The same Jacky-boy. Why?" Spot raised his eyebrow at Jack's question and looked at Jack with a serious face. Anything that might be a put down to Brooklyn of any sort, Spot would get defensive immediately. But Spot knew Jack was trying to get something out of him.

"Just wondering why you're here, that's all." Jack said

"Just need a change of scene for a couple of days and to catch up with my friends here in Manhattan." Sopt said nonchantly.

"Are you sure Spot?" Jack asked, a bit worried about his best friend.

"Ya" Spot stated with look of being dead serious in his eyes, he didn't want to talk about it. Jack studied his friend for a moment and decided to leave it at that.

"Well I think it's about time that we get out of here and go sell the afternoon edition." Jack said to all the newsies in Tibby's. "Thanks for lunch Spot." Jack said.

"Ya ya." was all Spot responded with. They all gathered their belonging and headed out of the door to sell the next edition. Spot was lagging behind the rest of the group, thinking about the girl from earlier this morning because he just couldn't get her out of him mind.


	2. chapter 2: Lost in a book

Wisecracker88: I was trying to make it a mystry of who the girl was, but o well. I guess newsies fan fic readers are just too smart. You're name is Jenna. How cool, I've only met one other Jenna my whole life. Cool! Please review again. Thank you!

Chapter 2: Lost in a book

Jenna had been walking around the streets for a couple of hours, looking for a place to stay and a job. But had no such luck with finding either. Every store that she had walked into trying to find a job, had rejected her because they didn't need anyone or becasue she was a girl. Sometimes she wished she was a boy because no one would give her looks when she walked around town in pants or doing boy's chores around the farm. Everyone thought of her as a tomboy but they looked at her like a young girl. They treated her as if she was only a child when she was seventeen.

She stopped right in front of the next store and walked inside. She saw shelves filled with books. She loved reading back home, she could get lost in a book all day if she wanted to.

"Can I help you miss?" the store clerk asked her, who happened to be another young girl around her age, maybe a couple of years older. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was pretty and she was tall about, 5'6". Jenna had always been jealous of girls who were taller because she was almost 5'1", a bit short fo rher age.

"Can I talk to the owner of the store, please."

"Let me go get him. I'll be right back" the girl told Jenna.

A couple of minutes later

"I'm Mr. Johnston, the owner of the store. What can I do for you young lady?" A man about middle aged came up to her. He was dressed in a three piece suit and his black hair looked as if it was once combed back. There were also dark rings around his eyes as if he has been getting barley any sleep.

"I was wondering if you're looking for any help around the store?" Jenna asked, with a bit of hope left in her voice.

He looked at her for a couple of minutes, wondering if he could help this young girl in front of him. "Actually I do need another person to help out around the store. You'll be splitting the work with Betty." referring to the other girl who worked in the store. "Now what is your name young miss?"

"Jenna, Jenna Touhey sir."

"Well, Jenna, when can you start working?" Mr. Johnston asked.

"Right now if you want me to." Jenna said with excitement. One task down, one more to go she thought.

"Great. Splendid. Now Betty will show you what to do."

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down I promise. Thank you."

"No problem Jenna. Now I need to get back to some things." With that he walked to the back of the store into his office.

A couple of hours later

"Well that's pretty much it." Betty said. She just showed Jenna what they had do around the shop, which included sweeping and cleaning the store, helping customers find books, putting the incoming shipments on the shelves and whatever else Mr. Johnston needed them to do.

"How long have you been working here?" Jenna asked trying to get to know her coworker a bit more.

"Almost eight months now." Betty responded. During the time Betty was showing Jenna what to do around the shop, Jenna noticed that she was very outgoing. She always had something new to talk about, was never afraid to ask a question and was being nice to Jenna. She realized that Betty could become one of her best friends in New York. Well her only best friend at this moment.

"So why is that you need a job? You seemed kinda desperate to find one. I don't want to pry into your life so you don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just that I'm curious to know." Betty said smiling.

"O, I don't mind. I just came into New York last night and well I need to find a job so I could get money so I can get a place to live." she answered.

"Well you know me and my roommates are looking for another person to share the apartment with. You can come live with us." Betty said excitedly.

"Umm, I'm not sure." The truth was that Jenna was a little unsure about the whole thing. She would have a place to live but she never really got along with girls and she had a hard time trusting people.

"O come on, it will be fun. You'll make more friends hanging out with us and you won't find anyone else to room with that are as nice as us." Betty said smiling. She was hoping that she would say yes. She seemed she needed some friends and staying with her she could definitely help with that. She also seemed a bit a shy around people, she noticed this while Jenna was trying to help out some customers and Betty knew she would be coming out of her shell with them. "Please. You can try it out and if it doesn't work then you could find some other place."

Jenna was biting her bottom lip, not sure if she really wanted to do it but said "Sure why not."

After their day was done at the shop, they said their byes to Mr. Johnston and locked up. The sun was starting to set and the streets had very little people. Those who were out were either on their way home from work to eat with their families, or were people trying to find something to eat and an empty alleyway to sleep in.

Jenna and Betty arrived at the apartment and the other two weren't back from work yet. "You'll be sharing a room with me, which is right there. And Marie and Clara share the other room over there." she said pointing the respective rooms.

"How old are the other two?" Jenna asked putting down here shoulder bag, which contained some extra shirts, a skirt, one dress that use to be her mother's, a pair of pants, and little things that meant a lot to her.

"Well Marie and I are 19, she's almost turning twenty and Clara turned eighteen not too long ago.

"Ok." she paused "Where do the they work?" Jenna inquired about the other two roommates.

"Well Marie works at the flower shop that's only a couple of blocks down from the bookstore and Clara works Medda's."

"Medda's?" She never heard of a place called Medda's or even a name like that.

"Ya, Medda owns a Vaudeville theatre and Clara works there during the day and sometimes night. She just cleans up from the previous day and gets the place ready for that night. She sometimes works at night being a waitress if Medda needs her. Marie and me will go visit her when she does." Betty said, talking about her two other friends. "She's actually working tonight, you're more than welcome to join us." she said this as Marie walked in through the door. She was as tall as Betty but had black hair and green eyes. She was also very pretty.

"Join us where?" Marie asked looking at the new girl in their kitchen.

"To Medda's tonight. Marie this is Jenna. She's moving in with us." Betty said introducing the girls to each other.

"Really. How exciting. You definitely have to come with us to Medda's tonight. It's so fun, you'll have a blast. Plus, I ran into Jack today, he said that they'll be coming tonight." Marie said mostly saying the last part to Betty, who also knew the newsies.

"They are! You have to come us with tonight Jenna." Betty said hoping that her new friend would say yes. She really wanted to introduce Jenna to the newsies including Blink. She started staring off into space.

"Will you quit daydreaming about Blink." Marie said to her friend more focused at the task at hand, getting Jenna to go with them. "You're going to come right? Please say you'll come."

"Umm, I'm not sure." Jenna was a little reluctant about meeting any boys. It's not that she didn't mind hanging out with boys, including those she knew and grew up with, its just she had some past experiences that weren't so great and plus she would get nervous when she didn't know them.

"O come on, you'll have lots of fun and you'll make lots of new friends." Betty was now practically on knees begging her to go. Jenna looked at her and started giggling at her seeing how ridiculous Betty looked. "What?" not sure what Jenna was laughing about.

"I'll go under one condition." Jenna said through her laughter in a little bit of an Irish accent. "If you get up from the floor."

Betty looked at her a little confused and then realized what she was talking about. "O, of course" Betty said getting up from the floor laughing a little as well.

"Good now that's all decided." Marie said coming over the two girls and putting her arms around their shoulders "I say we better start getting ready." And with that said all three girls went off to get ready for the night.


	3. chapter 3: Just stop looking

Hey thanks megshere for reviewing

Wisecracker88: Ya, my name is Jenna too. How fun! Ya right now my weakness is Spot. I've been in love with Jack, Race and Blink before so right now it's Spot. hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

O by they way I did redo the beginning, so y'all might want to check that out.

Chapter 3: Just stop looking

The newsies were all back at the lodging house getting ready for the evening at Medda's. Race, Blink, Mush and a few other newsies were playing poker before they decided to clean up. A few newsies were in the washroom and the rest were just scattered all across the bunkroom.

"Hey Blink, is FC going to be there tonight?" Mush asked trying to make his friend blush.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Ask Jack he'll know if Green is going and there's your answer for FC." Blink tried answering as if he could care less but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Hey Jack, is Green coming tonight?" Mush asked.

"Ya so is FC. And by the way Mush, Entice is working tonight." Jack said knowing full well that mentioning her name would make him blush, which it did.

"Mush, are you blushing." Race said knowing he was and every newsie along with Jack started laughing, which made Mush blush even more and they laughed even harder.

"Hey anyone seen Spot?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"Last I saw him was when we got back and he went up to the roof." Boots told Jack.

"Thanks Boots."

Jack went over to the window and climb out onto the fire escape. Almost every newsie has been on the roof and they mostly go up to their to think because something was bothering them, just to be alone or for extracurricular activities. Jack was trying to think what Spot would have on his mind that he wouldn't tell him but he had a feeling it was the same thing from earlier today. Jack had reached the roof and saw Spot just standing there looking out over the roof tops of New York, watching the sun setting behind them.

"Hey Spot, what up?" Jack asked his friend a little worried about him.

"Nothing much Jack. Just thinking." Spot answered. The truth was he couldn't get the girl from earlier out of his mind. When he looked into her eyes there was a story behind them and he felt intrigued. But he was also thinking about his life. More in particularly his love life. It was silent for a couple of moments before Spot started talking again. "Jack have you ever felt that a piece of you was missing but you didn't know what?"

"Sure Spot" Jack answered not exactly getting at where his friend was trying to go with this.

"Because Jack I feel like that right now. Like there's something missing from my life but I can't figure it out." Spot didn't know how else to continue so he just started talking. "I've been feeling this way for awhile now Jacky-boy and it's mostly I feel like someone is missing from my life. I just don't feel like the same me when I go out with all these girls." he paused for moment "I'm sick of going out with a new girl every week Jack. I'm sick of them wanting to go out with me because of who I am and I'm sick going out with beauties and just wanting to date them because they want to date me or because they would give anything to me. I want a real girlfriend. I want someone to date me for me and I want to date them for who they are."

"Well then stop dating them Spot." They were now looking at each other. "Don't date anyone until you think that you found someone to date. Go and meet girls at places you never thought of going to. But most of all don't try to go looking for love, it will come to you when you least expect it. And most of the time that girl will be someone you never thought of seeing yourself with." Jack advised Spot. Jack would never have thought love would be bothering the great Spot Conlon, but he guessed it was finally time.

"Thanks Jack." Spot said trying to figure out what he should do with the advice his best friend had just given him.

"Anytime Spot. Now let's go get ready for Medda's" Jack said trying boost Spot's happiness and with that said they left to go get ready.

At Medda's

"Hey boys!" Entice welcomed the newsies. She had strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, was 5'4" and was very flirty with the boys. Hence the nickname the newsies gave her.

"Hey Entice!" they all replied back.

"Green and FC should be here soon, but I have to go continue working." She said. Mush was looking at her and you could see a slight red in his cheeks and she gave a big smile to Mush, which caused him the blush even more and the newsies to laugh lightly.

Five minutes later

"And this is Medda's." the outgoing Marie said. She couldn't wait to find the boys and introduced her to them. "Come on let's go find the boys." grabbed Jenna's hand and starting running through the crowd to where she knew the boys would be. She stopped suddenly right in front of the boys and they turned towards her. Unfortunately Jenna didn't see Marie stop and just as fast as she stopped, Jenna had knocked into Marie. They had lost their balance and was on the verge of falling on the ground. Marie had caught her balance but Jenna wasn't as lucky, she had fallen flat on her face.

"O Jenna, are you alright?" Marie went over to help her up but a newsie had gotten to her before. Spot had bent down to the young girl that fallen right beside his chair.

She started getting up and when she heard a young man say something. "Are you alright miss?" and offered his hand to her to help her get up.

"Yes, thank you." she said taking his hand and with that had fully gotten up from the floor, started dusting herself off with the other. She looked at the young man that had helped her. Brushing her hair out off her face. She was staring at the same pair of eyes from earlier that morning. His eyes were like ocean blue, he had dirty blonde hair and was about 5'8". He was handsome, even gorgeous. Spot was staring back at her, getting a better look at her this time. She was shorter than the average girl. She had ocean blue eyes that could tell you anything you wanted to know about her and had dirty blonde hair with natural golden streaks. Her hair wasn't long only about shoulder length.

"You" they both said softly at the same time. They just stared at each other for awhile until they heard someone asked Spot a question.

"Hey, what happened Spot, she's not running away this time." Race commented and newsies started cracking up.

"Hey!" Spot yelled trying to defend himself still holding Jenna's hand and looking at all the laughing newsies.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. Really, I'm so sorry." She started apologizing.

"Don't worry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said. By now the laughter had died down and Spot had looked at a confused Jenna, who looked at Betty and Marie for an answer. They didn't have one either. She looked back at Spot and he said smiling "Hi, I'm Spot Conlon." He looked at her, it seemed as if she was a bit hesitant about giving her name.

"Jenna, Jenna Touhey." she responded softly still holding the eye contact with Spot and his hand.

"Well now that you met Spot" they both snapped their heads to Marie, they didn't hear what she had said.

"Ya?" Spot asked and all the surrounding people had a light laughter. Jenna and Spot looked around confused and what they would be laughing about.

Marie ignored Spot and continued talking to Jenna. "How about meeting the rest of the boys."

Now Betty had started taking charge of introducing the newsies to Jenna and pulled her over towards Blink. "This is Blink" Betty blushes and so does Blink "and Mush, Race, Crutchy, Dutchy, Specs, Snoddy, Pie Eater, Itey, Snitch" each giving her a smile and nod while Jenna smiled shyly back "Boots, Snipeshooter, Les, Jake, Swifty, Bumlets, Davy and Jack, the Leader of the Manhattan newsies and well you already met Spot, he's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies." At this Jenna looked at Betty with a what? face.

"What?" Betty asked not knowing why she looked confused.

"Newsies?"

"You never heard of newsies, where have you been?" she asked jokingly

"In Ione."

"Huh?" Betty now asked confused.

"You asked where I've been, I've been in Ione." Jenna responded.

"O, Ok." understanding that Jenna didn't quite get her joke.

"Um newsies are newsboys who sell newspapers" Spot had spoken up.

"O" was all Jenna said slightly embarrassed, looking down at her shoes holding her hands in front of her.

"Hey, Betty we haven't introduced her to the most important of all." Marie chimed in. "Jenna stay right here, we'll be right back." and with that Marie and Betty went off to find Clara to tell her when she had a chance to come by the table.

"Umm, hi" Jenna said to the newsies with a small wave because she was still embarrassed and was starting to get a little nervous. She just stood there in an awkward moment of silence when Spot offered her a chair and she sat down while he brought his chair next to her. For the first time Spot didn't know what to say to her so Jack spoke instead.

"How do you know Green and FC?" Jack asked

"Who" Jenna asked confused on who he was talking about.

"O sorry, Marie and Betty." Jack corrected himself.

"I'm moving in with them." She answered. Another moment of silence.

"Where are you from again?" he asked. He remembered but didn't really know how to break the silence at their table.

"Ione" she answered smiling.

"Where's that?" this time Spot had spoken.

"It's in California."

"Did you have a ranch out there?" Jack asked quickly getting a little excited because he always dreamed of going out west.

"Ya, my family owned a ranch." she answered remembering the good time she had there. In the old days during the spring, once her and three brothers got done with their chores they would go to the closest river and swim. Her brothers were her best friends including her older brother Brian. She would go to him with any trouble. She could talk to him and he would take the time to listen to her and would give her advice when he thought she needed it. She was remembering one recent event in general. Jenna had gone to her brother because she thought that no guys liked her. She had yet to have a boyfriend, a date or even her first kiss. Her bother had told her "In all due time. Just stop looking for it and it will come when you least expect it." Betty's voice had snapped Jenna back into reality. "What did you say?"

"O nothing." Jenna answered fully aware that she had said what brother told her out loud. "Nothing at all." her face falling from the smile because Brain was no longer there for her to go get advice from.

"Hey are you ok?" Betty asked seeing that her mood had gone down quite a bit.

"Ya" trying to force a smile and Spot could see the sadness in her eyes. "Who is that?" Jenna asked noticing a girl behind Betty talking to Mush and was trying to figure out a way of getting off the present topic.

"O almost forgot the first reason I came over here." Betty said and turned around to grab Clara and pulled her next to her. "Jenna this is Clara. Clara, Jenna is our new roommate!" She said excitedly.

"Hi, I really like to stay and talk but I really got to run. It's getting crowded in here by the minute" Clara said seeing more people come in through the doors and turning around to get to work.

The three girls stayed there talking to the newsies, well mostly the two girls and watched Medda sing for a couple of hours. Spot had mysteriously returned to his normal self and Jenna had remained quiet most of the time, just watching how they all interacted with each other. So far she could tell that Blink and Betty liked each other and could tell that Marie and Jack could have a slight crush on each other. And that they all had weird names but she was afraid to ask about them about it. The only time she ever talked was to excise herself from the table or when one of the boys asked her a questions. The boys had left around midnight because they had to get up early to sell papes and the girls had waited for Clara to get off work. They all walked back to their apartment and were almost there.

Betty saw Jenna a bit down and decided to talk to her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine, why?" Jenna asked a bit worried that her new friend was going to try and pry into her life.

"Well you seemed a bit down earlier and just right now." she asked her a little worried for her.

"Well it's just that when Jack started asking me if I lived at a ranch out west and that got me thinking about my family" she paused "I just miss them that's all." she said with a slight smile.

"O, I'm sorry, what happened to them?" she asked hoping her friend might talk to her a little.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Jenna said.

"I understand but I'm always here to talk." Betty told her as they walked through the door of their apartment.

"Thanks but right now I would like to just get some rest before work tomorrow. Goodnight" and with that Jenna went into their room and got ready for bed.


	4. chapter 4: Free for the first time

Ok, so I took out the first chapter that I orginally had. So the orginal chapter 2 and 3 is now 1 and 2 so make sure you read chapter 3 so you aren't confused. Well that probably confused but go on read!

Chapter 4: Free for the first time

It had been a slow morning for the bookstore. The girls were acting scenes from their favorite books or it was really more Betty was, Jenna would just talk about hers.

"Ya, that was a funny part." Jenna said about one of the scenes Betty was doing and they were laughing uncontrollably. "Hey so what's happening with you and Blink?"

"O nothing. Well yet at least." Betty said starting to giggle like a little school girl.

"Oooo" Jenna said smiling and giggling slightly.

"Well I like him and I'm not quite sure what he thinks about me. I mean I don't really know how he feels. He flirts with me but I'm not sure what his feelings are towards me." Betty confessed.

"Seriously?" Jenna asked not believing what Betty was saying about not knowing Blink's feelings. Betty had nodded. "Well I can tell you this. He does like you."

"Really!" she said getting all excited. She really did like Blink. "But it's been taking him a pretty long time for him to do anything."

"Well have you ever made a move?" Jenna asked.

"Umm no. It was because I never knew how he felt about me!" Betty said "Well maybe it's time I do something." trying to formulate a plan in her head of what to do as her first move.

Betty spent the rest of the day thinking of different moves to put Blink. She couldn't believe that Betty didn't figure out Blink liked her.

Jenna couldn't wait till midnight that night because she was going to meet up Nathan and the rest of the guys. They saw Mr. Johnston a couple of times during the day. Betty thought he was being a little strange but Jenna thought it was just normal.

The end of day had come for work and Betty and Jenna went home. They had made some dinner for themselves and Marie.

"Are the both of you coming to Medda's tonight?" Marie said "Blink is going to be there tonight Betty." this time smiling at her.

"I'm in." Betty said fast.

"Jenna?" Marie asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay in tonight. I still tired from last night." Jenna answered. She really wasn't tired it was that she had to be something she needed to do.

A half hour later

"Are you sure you don't want help with the dishes?" Marie asked

"I'm sure." Jenna said practically pushing the other two out the door. "Now go and have fun. Don't worry about me and tell all the boys I say hi. Ok. Bye." She just closed the door so the other two wouldn't have a chance to speak.

Jenna did the dishes and just cleaned up around the apartment. She finally had time to unpack her things and decided to read. She hadn't been able to just read for a long time. She sat down on their couch and started reading _Sense and Sensiblity_. Her older brother had recommended that she read it. She had gotten through with a couple of chapters when she noticed that she should get going. It was almost time for her to be some place.

At the lodging house earlier

"Heya Jack." Spot greeted him.

"Heya Spot. You coming to Medda's tonight?" Jack asked.

"Sure am and I'm going to head back to Brooklyn afterwards. I'm feeling like my old self." Spot said cheery. Which was kind of odd to see, Spot cheery?

"That's good. So, what's up with you and that new girl?" Jack was little curious to know what affect she had on him and purposely left out her name

"Jenna." Spot responded quickly with a smile and Jack smiled too. "She's cute but shy. Didn't really say a word last night after you asked her about the ranch thing." Spot said.

"So do you like her?"

"She's cute, shy and" he paused "cute but I don't really know her." Spot said smiling and Jack smiled back at his friend seeing that he was making an effort to change his life.

"Well come on, let's get going." Jack said and they walked out of the lodging house.

Later at Medda's

"Hey guys." Betty said.

"Hey boys. Where's Entice?" Marie asked using Clara's nickname the newsies gave her. It was a rule if you hung out with the newsies you needed one.

"She's up and about again. It's busy in here again tonight." Jack said getting up.

"Where's Jenna?" Spot asked hoping he might be able to talk to her tonight.

"O she was tired so she stayed in tonight." Betty responded going over and sitting next to Blink. Spot thought maybe some other time then. He was hoping that he could get to know her a little more. But it would have to wait until the next time.

Everyone was having a good time. Spot forgot about girls that night and had a fun time playing poker with the rest of the fellows and joking around. Around 11:45 Spot announced that he was going to head back to Brooklyn.

"Alright" he said throwing down his cards when he lost to Race again "It's time for me to head out before it gets too late. Bye guys." he got up and started walking to the door.

"Bye Spot." the gang cheered as Spot was leaving. He looked over his shoulder and waved to the them.

He stepped outside of Medda's and started heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge. After about five minutes of walking he was near the distribution office when he heard footsteps behind him. He walked into an alley and waited for the people to pass. He saw five guys pass the alleyway and head over to the statue. He was wondering who these guys could be meeting at the statue late at night. Not only a couple of minutes later he heard another pair of footsteps and hid in the shadows even more. But this is instead of passing the alley they came into it. Spot didn't recognize the person at first but the further they came in he saw that it was Jenna. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall opposite of Spot. He was curious to know what she was doing out here since the reason she didn't come tonight was because she was tired. He was about to say something but she had spoken to herself.

"Brian, please give me the strength to break the news to them." she paused and noticed she had a bit of an Irish accent. "I just need them to understand. I need them to understand that I can't go back." she paused. "Please don't let them be mad at me." This last part she had mostly said to herself. Spot had stood there wondering what she was talking about. He decided to keep watching her to see what was happening.

She left the ally and headed over to the statue. "Hey fellows. How are ya?"

She said starting get a western accent and Spot could hear her clearly.

"Good." Nathan responded. Nathen was her best friend and knew she was up to something he wouldn't agree with. "Jenna what's going on here. Why did you bring us here, get a job and apartment?" All of the guys wanted to know and nodded in agreement of hearing the truth.

Jenna knew that it was time to break the news to the guys. She took a deep breath and without looking at the guys said "I brought you guys here and got a job and place because I'm going to stay here when you guys go back home." There was an eruption of questions from the guys but Nathan remained silent.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Nathan asked Jenna, not sure why she was doing this. She nodded. He grabbed her arm and headed back to the alley where Spot was hidden. Spot had ventured a little closer to the front but ran back to the shadows as the two came closer. Once in the alley Jenna had leaned against the same spot from earlier looking at the ground and Nathan stood standing facing her with his arms crossed.

"Why?" was all Nathan asked and she looked at him.

"Why what?" Jenna asked not sure what part Nathan was referring to, the staying here, leaving them, she didn't know.

"Why are you staying here?" he asked. She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. She wasn't sure what to tell him but he just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Look Nathan. We got rid of McClaire, we all made sacrifices to fight him. But you guys have something to go back to. Family, fiancés, girlfriends, I don't have anyone. There's nothing there for me to go back to." When she said that she realized what she had just said. Nathan looked at her hurt. "Nathan I didn't mean that. You're my best friend you'll always be but life back there won't be the same if I go back. I'll be living in my house all alone, trying to run the farm by myself. Sure you would offer for me to stay with you but people will start talking again." She paused. "I can't go back there knowing that I single handily ruined everyone's life-"

"You didn't ruin everyone's life, McClaire did." Nathan interrupted her, his anger showing through his voice.

"But I was the reason he did ruin people's lives. Innocent people are dead because of me Nathan. Going back to that town, knowing everyone would be staring at me, saying comments behind my back, I wouldn't be able to handle that. I'm not that strong of person when it comes to that. Sure, I can defend myself, wow I strong. Physcially but not mentally." Nathan smiled a bit and she gave a small laugh through the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks "But the thing is my old life had ended the same time McClaire died." Jenna had finished and Nathan started walking towards her. She was looking down at the ground refusing to let herself been seen like this and he stopped right in front of her. He raised his hand and put it under her chin and raised it so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I understand, it's just letting you go I don't want to do." He told her.

"But we can write to each other, still be friends." She told him hopefully.

"Ya. So how long would you like us to stay for?" He knew that she would want them around for little just to make sure everything was safe.

"For a couple of weeks if you can but if you guys have to leave sooner I understand." She said and Nathan nodded. "There's one more thing." Nathan looked at her again and she was smiling. "Nathan I never felt like this before. Back at home I was always seen as a child, no one ever gave me respect and they talked down to me. Here I'm actually looked at like a young lady, even the guys look at me, which never happened back home. I feel free for the first time. That there's no limit to what I can do. If I want to go out I can without people talking about it, if I want to run around dressed like a guy I probably could. This is just the first time I feel like I can finally be me!" She said.

Nathan took a deep breath and smiled. "I understand but let's get back the fella's and tell them what's up."

"Thanks Nathan. Thanks for understanding." she said and for the first time in months she really smiled. They left the alley and Spot came out of his hiding spot.

"What was up with that?" he said to himself. He watched them walk back to the rest of the gang and was wondering what they were talking about. They were talking about some guy named McClaire and he ruined people's lives. By this just made him all the more interested in her. He also remembered that she said she could fight. He was definitely going to have to check this out for himself. He watched them talk for about ten more minutes. He watched Jenna leave in one direction and the rest left in the opposite. He decided to follow her to make sure she got home safe because he knew walking around alone at night was not a safe thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5: I convinced him

Wisecracker88 and Cinnamon Spice thanks for reviewing. Ok, I'm putting up another story tonight or tomorrow so check it out. Ok, here you go Pancakes, it's updated!

Chapter 5: I convinced him

It had been a couple of days since Spot returned to Brooklyn. Clara wasn't working at Medda's so the girls hadn't seen the newsies at night and just stayed in. During that time Betty and Jenna became closer to each other, they were as close as best friends could be only meeting four days ago. But Betty was still trying to figure out a plan on what she was going to do Blink.

Jenna was wondering the streets of Manhattan, trying to get to to know her new surroundings. She had gotten lost a couple of times and by now she could see a huge bridge in the distance. For her that only meant one thing, water. She loved water, she could swim all day if she could. She had reached it but she couldn't see what was on the other side. After about fifteen minutes of looking at it she decided to cross it. It was only 11 o'clock and figured she had time.

She had walked about half way just looking around, amazed at how big and grand it was. She never seen a bridge this huge before. She didn't know if she wanted to keep going because she would have to walk back across it. But her curiosity was still within her as to what would be on the other side. So she decided to keep going forward. She crossed the other side and it looked the same to her and was disappointed. But the mood felt different here. It didn't seem as outgoing and nice as Manhattan it seemed more rough. Jenna decided to walk around for a little bit and like usual she had gotten lost. She had also noticed that she was starting to get hunger pains. She tired to back track but that only got her more lost.

She was lost in a city, she never before been in this situation. Jenna has gotten lost plenty of times but that was in the west, where all paths lead to the same destination. Just then she felt someone behind her and a little to close for her liking. Jenna tried to keep the same pace to show her stalker she didn't notice him and he started getting closer to her. Then when he had least expected it she turned around to face the guy and with one quick motion, punched the guy on the side of his face.

The guy's head went to the side and Jenna started running but she didn't even get a foot with her short legs because the guy was able to grab her arm.

"Let go of me!" she started screaming and punching the guy a second time in the same spot from earlier but he didn't let go of her. She kicked him in the shin this time in another attempt to get free.

"Ow" he yelled he had enough of this and he threw her against the side of a building. Her head knocked against it and she fell to the ground unconcusious.

She came back a couple of minutes later. Jenna could make the outline of a young man kneeling before her and then realized it was the same man who attacked her. She screamed and rolled away from the man, got up and was ready to defend herself. The boy looked at her and got up from his place on the ground.

"Whoa, hold it. I'm not trying to hurt you." he said putting his hands up at shoulder length in a mock surrender.

"Then why did you attack me?" she asked with an Irish accent showing through and more than ready for any surprise attack he might try.

"If I remember correctly you punched me first." he said. "You looked like you were lost and I was going to ask if you need any help, I never thought about attacking you."

"Are you sure?" she asked not quite sure if she could trust this guy. She looked at him for a moment, he nodded his head and returned to normal position. "Ok"

"Are you lost?"

"Yes" she said getting a Western accent now.

"Where are you going?"

"Well I was just trying to get use to my surroundings. I crossed a bridge to get here. Exactly where am I?"

"You're in Brooklyn miss." he said beaming with pride.

"I'm not in New York City anymore!" she started looking around.

"You're still New York City, just in the Brooklyn section."

"Huh?" she was confused with what he just said. Then she remembered she heard of Brooklyn before. "Wait, Brooklyn?"

"Ya" he was starting to get a little annoyed with this lost thing.

Then it clicked in her head. "Spot Conlon is-"

"He's at the docks" he said.

She wasn't going to ask where he was but it did confirm what she was going to ask and if Spot Conlon was the the leader of Brooklyn. "Can you take me there?"

"What do you want with Spot?"

"You want me to punch you again because I can." She was surprised that this came out of her mouth. The guy looked at her probably thinking she couldn't. "Just please take me to him" saying this more as a command and not a request.

"Fine. The names Sharks by the way." he said. Jenna looked at him and thought here we go with the crazy names again. He was about 5'10", had blonde hair and green eyes. Just like Spot he was also handsome.

"Jenna" she said. "Should we start walking?" She had been very surprised she was never this forward, so this commanding with people, always shy. She was wondering what the heck was happening to her but she kind of liked it.

They started walking and Jenna was always a couple of steps behind him because she didn't know where she was going. She was in her thoughts when the her stomach started growling causing Sharks to stare at her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked smiling and also laughing a bit.

"Well all that fighting made me hungry." she said looking at him and then the ground trying to hide her embarrassment. They kept walking for another five minutes, when they had reached the docks. Jenna stood there looking at everyone. There were guys every where. Some were jumping into the water below, other running around and then the little kids were playing some games. She couldn't find Spot and then looked up and saw him sitting on a ledge of some sort, keeping watch over his boys. Jenna saw Sharks still walking not noticing she stopped right before she step foot on the dock. She ran up to him trying to not draw any attention to herself. There were guys looking at her and she felt a little uncomfortable. Some were making cat calls, asking if she was free tonight and some had just started following her. Then she saw Sharks stop almost a split second before she ran into him.

"Hey Spot, there's someone here to see you." Sharks yelled. Spot looked down at him but couldn't see who it was because her small figure was being covered by Sharks. Spot thought it would be one of the many girls he had so called dated and wasn't looking forward to seeing her. He decided to climb down.

Jenna could hear some people whisper "It's another one of his girls." She was wondering what they were talking about. By then Spot had gotten down and started walking over to her, who was still being covered from Spot's view. He had his Brooklyn face on and was ready for whatever this girl had come to see him for.

"Who is it?" Spot demanded.

"Her" Sharks stepped to the side pointing his thumb back to her and she had turned to face Spot.

"Spot." she said smiling.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked with a hint of joy in his voice. He was very surprised and acted a little more friendly than everyone had thought he would. This time some guys were asking others what the heck was going on. They had thought Spot was going to give her a mouth full.

"Well, I had a day off from the bookstore and-" She started to say in her normal voice but was cut off by Spot.

"And you decided to come see me." Spot said with a smirk. This wasn't at all true and she didn't know how to tell him she was just lost without hurting his ego or making him look bad. Sharks had also laughed lightly and shook his head at Spot's big head because he too knew the real reason.

"Well sort of." she said. "I was lost and Sharks found me and when he said that I was in Brooklyn I had remember that you were the leader. So I convinced Sharks to bring me to you."

"Convinced?" Spot had questioned sounding a little joyful. Everyone around her thought she did some sexual favor for him and they started laughing and cheering him on.

"Ya, I threatened to punch him again." This time all the newsies had stopped laughing and looked at her with disbelief.

"Again?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, I thought he was attacking me earlier and so I punched him. Twice to be exact and kicked him, in the shin." Jenna said not sure whether it was a good thing she did or not.

"So that's how he got a bruise on his cheek." Spot said. Amazed she could do such a thing to a guy twice her size. Just then at that moment her stomach let out a huge growl. She quickly covered her stomach with her arms and looked down with embarrassment. The newsies had started laughing.

"Did you have anything to eat?" Spot asked trying to look her in the eyes with her head down.

"No" she said meekly and raised her head shyly. She noticed he had stepped closer to her.

"Well let's go find something for you to eat." He said and put his arm around her waist. "Sharks stay here and look after things while I'm gone." All the newsies were surprised at what they were hearing again for the second time. Spot was being nice to the girl, he no longer had his Brooklyn face on and the newsies were wondering what was happening. He started walking away with his arm around her and noticed she was tense and decided to bring his arm back down to his side.

Later at lunch

"So what are you doing here in Brooklyn? I know you didn't come to see me, you didn't know where I live."

"I..I..I got lost. I already told you." Jenna said, her face was getting a little pink. Spot chuckled a little seeing how easily she gets embarrassed.

"And you remembered that I was the leader of Brooklyn." Spot said with a smirk, leaning back against his chair with his hands behind his head. "When did you get to New York?"

"Almost a week ago." she said not sure why he was asking.

"So you don't know your way around. You know your way around Manhattan?"

"What's Manhattan?" she asked thinking it might have to do with the different sections Sharks was talking about earlier.

"It's the section you live in." he said not believing what he was hearing. He now had his full attention on her and had his elbows on the table.

"And it's still part of New York City?" she asked.

"Ya" he said, still not believing what he was hearing. He was looking at her for a couple of moments with his jaw practically down to the floor.

"What?" she asked getting a little concerned with his staring.

"Do you know anything about New York?" he asked knowing she better learn fast if she's going to survive.

"Ummmm, the newsboys are called newsies." she said with a proud smile. "I never learned anything about New York, this is the first time I lived here. Well anywhere outside . In fact the first time I lived out of my hometown."

"Ok, well that settles it, I'm going to give you a tour of New York. When is your next day off?" He said thinking that at least he'll get to spend more time with her.

"In five days." she said.

"Ok in five day met me at Tibby's." he said. "You do know where Tibby's is right?"

She thought for a moment and he was getting nervous. "It's right down the street from my work." she said with a smile and as she the memory of seeing clicked in her head.

"Good. I just had to make sure." he said leaning back in his chair. "Are you ready?" noticing she had finished her meal awhile ago.

"Yup." she said pulling out her money to pay.

"No." he said reaching across the table to grab her hand. "It's on me."

"O" she said not sure what to think about it. "Are you Sure?" Spot nodded his head. "Um, thanks." this time she spoke in an irish accent. She smiled shyly at him and he smile back chuckling again and the pink color rose to her cheeks. Spot put down his money and they left.


	6. Chapter 6: I forget how fragile you are

Ok, here it is. I just need some girlfriends for the newsies for a party! So Spot, Blink, Jack, Mush and Pie Eater are already taken, sorry!

Wisecracker88: I love when you review. If you want to tell me something to fix the story please tell me. I really want to improve on my writing.

Pancakes: Yes, Pie is your's so don't worry. I'm glad you read again!

Tears in a Bottle: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. I was trying to put some funny things in the story but I don't think I'm too good at it. And thank you for telling me about the tenses. I'm horrible and grammar and so I don't realize when I do that. So I will make sure I pay extra careful attention to prevent that from happening. Thanks!

OOO one more thing. I also wrote another story, just a one-shot. So check it out. I really like it! Please review, I think that I did a better job with that. Alright tell me what you think about this chapter!

Chapter 6: I forget how fragile you are

"Do you know where Jenna went today, it's getting pretty late." Betty asked the other two girls.

"No, she said she was going to look around today and that was early this morning before I went to Medda's." Clara said, with a little worry in her voice.

"That was around nine, right?" Betty now asked scared something might have happened to her. Clara nodded her head. "And it's almost eight. Maybe we should go and tell the boys." At that moment Jenna walked in through the door with none other than Spot.

"Jenna where were you, we were starting to get scared something happened to you!" Betty said running up to her giving her a tight hug, glad nothing happened to her new friend.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked relieved that she come home with Spot. Even thought she didn't seem that friendly to Jenna when they first met, they both got to know each other pretty good, during the time Clara didn't work at night.

"Ya I'm fine. I had gotten lost and ended up in Brooklyn. And then I found Spot and I stayed with him the rest of the time. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scared. I'm sorry." Jenna apologized feeling bad that she had worried them.

"It's ok. As long as Spot took good care of you." Betty said looking at him waiting for an answer.

"Of course!" he said looking at her and then over to Jenna and smiled.

"Thank you, for walking me back. I know I would have gotten lost again." Jenna said with a light giggle and he chuckled as well. "Would you like something to eat or drink? It's the least I could do for bothering you."

"No it's alright. If I'm going to stay at the lodging house I better get there soon."

"O I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." he looked at the floor. "Are you going to Medda's tomorrow?" then looking back at her. It was like they forgot they weren't alone.

"I think so." was all she said.

During this time, Betty looked between Spot and Jenna wondering what was going on. It didn't seem like Jenna had a crush on Spot but then again she didn't know what she was like when she crushed on someone. But Spot, his attitude, the air around him seemed different as if he knew Jenna would be special in his life but just not quite sure how. As if he was falling head over heels for her.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then around 8?" Spot said looking at her and opening the door.

"Ya. See you tomorrow." she gave a shy smile and he left. She just watched him as he closed the door and stared at it for a moment longer until she heard someone.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked, she too had noticed what was going between them.

"Ya, of course. I'm a bit tired now so I think I'll head off to bed, see you tomorrow." and with that she walked to her room smiling and closed the door behind her.

"What was that?" Betty asked looking at Marie and Clara.

"I don't know." Marie said shaking her head and both looked at the bedroom door again. They dismissed it for the night and thought it would be a good idea for them to go to bed as well, since they thought they could just be imagining things.

Later that evening at the Lodging House

"Hey Spot, what are you doing here?" Jack asked noticing his friend as he walked inside.

"Nothing much." Spot laid down his cards, saying that he folded and was done for the night. "Jenna had wondered into Brooklyn today, got lost and one of my newsies found her. So she stayed around while I did some stuff and I brought her home a couple of hours ago."

"So you spent the day with her and brought her home?" Jack said and Spot nodded. "And nothing happened? You didn't make a move or nothing?" Jack asked.

"No!" Spot said.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You're really changing." Jack said impressed with Spot. "Come on, I wanna talk with ya." And they left the lodging house to walk around in the night of New York.

Around midnight

She rose from her bed seeing the moonlight shine through the window. She looked over to her roommate glad that she was fast asleep. She got up from her bed and started to walk slowly to the living room, trying her hardest not the wake anyone. She got to the front room and paused for a moment. She thought about what to tell the guys. Jenna had something she wanted to tell them but it wasn't an easy decision she came to. She thought and debated about it while she was Brooklyn. For a couple of hours she pretended to be asleep so Betty wouldn't bother her. She walked to the door and opened it very carefully and left.

On the streets near the Horce Greeley Statue

"So Spot, you're really changing huh?" Jack asked.

"Ya. I feel more myself this way. Like how I use to feel when I use to be thirteen." Spot said smiling.

"Does Jenna have anything to do with it?"

"No" he said. "She just makes me feel more like myself. Like she wouldn't care if this is who I am."

They walked for a couple seconds before Jack stopped Spot. "You hear that?" Spot listened for a second.

"Footsteps." he said and he looked over to an alley. "In here." and they both hid the ally's shadows, the same ally from four days ago. A moment later five men walked by and Spot thought they had looked familiar. "Hey, I saw them here four days ago."

"What?" Jack whispered confused.

"I didn't tell you. When I was going back to Brooklyn I saw five men and hid. Those are the same guys." Spot said softly. They watched them and then a few minutes later they heard light footsteps and Jenna walked by towards the men.

"What's happening?" Jack asked, confused as to why Jenna would be out her at night with five men.

"They're meeting. I don't know exactly but I know that they are friends from her hometown."

"Hey fellas." Spot and Jack could hear her say.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you for a moment." she said and started walking off to Spot and Jack's alley.

"How are you holding up Jenna?"

"Good." She tried to smile to show that she was happy but failed. "Nathan I been thinking. I'm suppose to start a new life. And as much as I hate it, you guys aren't a big part of it anymore. I'll always remember you and stay in touch with you but we'll be living on opposite sides of the country. So I've been doing some thinking. I know I asked you stay for two weeks, till I get settled in but if I'm going to be doing this alone it's not fair of me to ask you to stay here."

"What are you trying to say?" Nathan asked. He had an idea but wasn't quite sure, the guys had even talked about it before they met up. In the meantime Spot knew what was going on while Jack was scratching his head in confusion but was becoming very interested.

"What I'm saying is, leave when you guys want to leave. Don't stay here for me." Jenna said trying to be strong. "I have to learn to protect myself. There's no more going to Brian to cry on his shoulder, there's no more taking the horses out and racing in the valley. As much as I don't want to admit it, those days are gone. They'll be gone for the rest of lives. I can't do the things I once did. After what McClaire put my family through. I still have nightmares about them. So I need you guys to leave as soon as you can before I start running to you for help again. I need to be strong for you guys, my family and myself." At this point she was speaking quite loud and the guys could hear her and decided to some over to see if she was alright.

"What are you talking about being be strong?" Nathan said concerned. "You just told me not but days ago that you can't be. But you're going to have to learn to be but this isn't the way to do it. You can't let McClaire's doing affect you this way. You think you're being strong but I can see the little girl in your eyes waiting to come out. I can see the tears wanting to come out but you won't let them, you think that's being strong?" Nathan was yelling at her now and he had walked towards her making her back up against the wall. Spot was now ready to help her if need be and so was Jack. It was silent for a couple of moments the guys looking between their two leaders, Nathan stood in front of her looking at her and Jenna depended on the wall for support with her eyes closed, ready to cry. "Look Jenna, I'm sorry, I had no right to go off on you like that. I just think that moving here isn't the best solution. You should be home, where all your friends are, people who can help you cope with this." Nathan said a little softer this time. He put his hands on the wall on both sides of her, leaning down to be face level with her. She opened her eyes and a single tears broke the watergate.

"Nathan, I appreciate your concern but you don't know what it was like for me to live there." She paused. She was only looking at Nathan aware that there were more people in the alley but she didn't care. "If I go back there it will be the same. My future will be the same as my past. I know you don't think it's a problem but it is and it's going to be something that will never change." She said in a Irish accent, crying lightly, she didn't bother wiping them away. Nathan had backed away a little noticing that their arguments were always the same. They would start out one topic and then go to the next but that was normal with Jenna, she always avoided the true topic so she didn't have to deal with it.

"I trust you and I'm sorry." the tension that was once in the air had dissolved. Things were back to normal before they started fighting. He took at a hankie and handed it to her.

"Thanks." she said taking it and wiping her tears away. Nathan watched her and then look over to the guys.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow." he said.

"Ok." She looked at him and the rest of the guys and smiled. "I think you guys deserve a night out on the town. You guys wanna met me somewhere tomorrow?"

"Ya." excited that they get the night to just hang out.

"Ok, met me at Medda's tomorrow around eight thirty?"

"Ok." they said.

"Good, see you then." she said. "Look Nathan I'm sorry." This was the guys cue to leave.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to miss you more than you'll know. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Sometimes you try act like you're this strong person but I forget how fragile you are." he said bringing his hand and rubbing the back of against her cheek.

"Thanks." she said. She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. As Spot was watching her, he became jealous that she had given him a hug and kiss, let alone that he would touch her. He didn't even get that when he brought her home that night.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. It called Medda's." she said still in irish accent, knowing that he forget what it was called.

"I know, I heard you the first time." he said, as if he would to his mother. They started walking out, Jenna had stopped because she was going the opposite direction as the guys and Nathan kept walking. The guys left the square and Jenna just stood there watching them walk away. After a moment she left and Spot and Jack came out from the shadows.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you on our way back to the lodging house." Spot said and the started heading back home.


	7. Chapter 7: Your newsie name is Accent

OK, I'm so mean without realizing it. Ok here's the thing I have written up to chapter 13, which is the party at Medda's that I need the people for and this chapter was the chapter that Jenna was meeting the guys at Medda's. I'm sorry I didn't realize it! Ok but I will try to update, so you'll can read the party chapter.

Cinnamon Spice: Well I'm glad you were bored so you could sumbit a character. It's makes me happy that you like it.

newsiefreak9er9er: Umm.. Race is taken, so it there anyone else? Or do I set you up with someone of my choosing! Thanks for reviewing.

Wisecracker88: No Bumlets is not taken! Thanks for reviewing!

Tear in a Bottle: OO no, you didn't offend me. I'm sorry that it seemed like that. If anything I appericated it! I smile at the fact you love it! I love your reviews, you're very helpful. Thank you.

Ok, one last thing. I will try to update much more often. I will try, I promise, I'm really liking my story, even though it might be corny to everyone else!

Chapter 7: Your newsie name is Accent

"Come on Marie, Jenna is going to be late for her date!" Betty said smiling at Jenna.

"What?" Jenna asked confused.

"Your date, with Spot." trying to remind her of the previous night's events.

"I don't have a date with him." she said more confused than ever in her life.

"Yes you do. You made it right in front of Clara, Marie and me."

"Maybe in your point of view we do but me and Spot are meeting there as friends with our friends." Now using hand motions to convey her point.

"Sure, right." Betty said, knowing fully well that it was date.

"Ok, let's go." Marie said coming out of the bathroom and heading towards the door.

"Well, let's go, stop lagging Betty." Jenna said joking with her.

They got to Medda's and saw the guys sitting around some tables. Naturally Marie went toward Jack, Betty to Blink, and Jenna shyly made her way to Spot. He saw her, smiled and pointed to the seat next to him that he saved especially for her.

"Hey, how are you?" Spot said turning to face her.

"Good, still tired I'm afraid. I was up late because I couldn't sleep." she responded but he knew otherwise.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, just water is fine." Spot nodded and got up and went to get her a glass of water. He came back and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling and their fingers brushing lightly against one another as he handed it to her. "O by the way. Some friends of mine are suppose to come tonight."

"Friends?" Spot asked fully knowing who these friends were.

"Ya, they're from my hometown and they're leaving New York tomorrow. So I thought it would be nice for all of us to spend one last night together." She said smiling. "They should be here soon."

They were talking and having a good time then some of the newsies noticed some men walked through the door.

"Who are they?" Pie Eater said all had turned to look at the men. They were all dressed in pants, shirts, boots and Jack's trademark, cowboy hats.

"O, they're here!" Jenna said excited jumping from her chair and practically running over to them. She ran into the arms of one guy and that had made Spot jealous. The night before this guy has also received a kiss from her. All the newsies watched with curiosity as to who these men could be. A minute later Jenna had brought them over to their table. "Fellows I like to introduce you to some new friends." Jenna had said all the names she could remember and when she didn't Spot helped her out.

"Thanks" she mouthed to Spot and gave him a smile. He gave a slight nod back, a little confused as to why she didn't introduce him. "And this is Spot Conlon. He's the Leader of the Brooklyn newsies." she said. "Did you know that there are different sections of New York?" She said with amazement. "But Spot is helping me learn them all." She beamed with pride. Spot got up and shook the mystery men's hands. "And this in Nathan, Bob, Matthew, Jim and Arnold." and they all nodded to the newsies. "Have a seat." she said as she resumed her spot next to Spot.

All the guys had gotten chairs and put them around the table. Of course Nathan placed his right next to her. Spot felt the jealousy rise again and put his arm around the back of Jenna's chair being in the protective mood and smiled to Nathan.

"So how do you know Jenna?" Spot asked not sure whether he could trust these guys or not.

"We grew up together. Our parents were best friends and it was natural for us to be, even if it was her." he said as he lightly punched her arm.

"Hey" she yelled and punched him back.

"That's cool." Spot said.

"Hey remember the shindig on fourth of July. You had gone up to all the girls to ask them to dance and they all said no because they all wanted to dance with Bob." she said and started laughing because she wanted to try and get back at him for his comment.

But he was too quick and said "O ya I remember that one. That was also the one you asked the married guy to dance with you." he shot back laughing and she gave a death glare.

"I was eleven and not even you would dance with me." she said with a slight laugher heard in her voice.

"So Spot, you're from Brooklyn?" Nathan said wanting to know if he could trust him with Jenna.

"Ya."

"I heard its a pretty tough place."

"Well let me put it to you this way, we're the most feared borough in New York." he said leaning on the back of his chair, with a poker face. Nathan was impressed at how well he was handling the situation.

"Well I need a drink. Fellows?" Nathan said. The guys stood and had gotten up to go to the bar. After a few moment someone spoke up.

"So you asked a man to dance and how old was he?" Jack asked quite amused with the story.

"Twenty-three." she said quite embarrassed.

"What?" Spot said laughing along with the others.

"I was eleven!" she said getting an Irish accent.

"I know that's why its funny." Betty said Jenna had grown red with embarrassment by now and the guys walked up with their drinks.

"Why, you're red as a tomato." Nathan said quite amused with her face color.

"Y'all are so mean." she said this time with a western accent and hid her face into Spot's neck. The arm that was around her chair now was on her back. He could feel the heat from her and looked at her as she tried to hide her face. He like the feeling of her being this close and smiled at the thought it could be like this forever. He squeezed her a little telling her it was ok, like telling a child. She looked up at him into his eyes and gave him a shy little smile and pulled back. Spot moved his arm back to the chair. "How much are you drinking?" noticing he had two glasses in his hands.

"As much as I want. You don't expect me not to have fun on my last night and baby sit you." he said smiling, he knew that she would take it as a joke.

"Ya know, I don't need no looking after."

"And that's why you got lost." Spot had thought it as a perfect time to make a joke. He looked at her with a questioning look and Nathan smiled knowing that she would be in good hands.

"Ok, fine so I got lost. But I did eventually get back." she said surprised that he made a joke like that but it made her smile knowing she made a friend.

"With my help." he said this time with a huge smirk.

"Fine, you helped me." and rolled her eyes. "Thank you" and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him for another moment then put her attention back to Nathan.

"So any big plans when you get home?"

"Just working the farm and finding somebody." Nathan said.

"Finding somebody? What happened to that girl who you were seeing before we..." She trailed off because she didn't want to talk about it in front of the newsies.

"Well I don't think she took it to lightly that we kind of had to leave. She didn't understand why we had to." Nathan knew the instant her voice lowered that he should say something immediately.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If you didn't leave you'd still be with her." she said sadly and looking down at her lap.

"No, it's not your fault." he lifted her head gently with his index finger and thumb and newsies looked on, wondering what they were talking about. "Besides, if she can't understand me then I can't be with her. Now cheer up, and stop worrying I'll find someone." He smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back.

They were silent for a few minutes then all of a sudden the band started playing a lively Irish tune.

Jenna, Nathan and all the others looked to Bob, who had jumped up immediately. He was looking right at her.

"O no no no no no." She said shaking her head.

"O come on." he said walking towards her. "Get that cute little butt up off that seat. Right now. Let's go. I know you want to. Plus when are we going to have another chance to dance together?" Bob said knowing that will pull the strings connected to her heart. He pulled her out of her chair.

"Fine." she said willingly going with him to the dance floor. They got in their starting positions and then he took off twirling her with him. All the guys started watching, clapping and hollering at them. All the newsies were now looking upon them with interest especially Spot. Nathan saw this as an opportunity to talk to him.

"Hey Spot. Come over here with me." Nathan said.

"Ok." Spot responded not wanting to take his eyes off her but looked at her one more time before going. They headed towards the back where it was quieter but they could still watch the entrainment.

"What's up?" Spot asked.

"Well, as you know me and the fellows are leaving tomorrow and we're leaving her behind. We just want to make sure she's in good hands."

"No problem, I can keep a good eye out for her." he said. "But why are you so worried about her? She seems like someone who can take care of herself."

"I'm not going to tell you the whole story that's for her to tell but basically she blames herself for something she didn't do. Everything that is connected to it she feels she's the source to the trouble." They both looked at her. Her and Bob were laughing as they were circling the floor. "After what happened she knew she couldn't live back home. Its sad to watch really. Who she is now is only a little of who she really is. She use to be so caring and would do anything to anyone if they hurt any friend or family of hers. She had so much spirit in her. She was outgoing, one to never fear about anything, she would just go for it. She was tough but sweet and that made all the guys feel intimated. She was still a child and now she's all grown up and boring." He stopped and they looked back at each other. "Look just keep her safe, will ya."

"Don't worry. I'll have Brooklyn and Manhattan watch out for her." Spot said looking back at her.

"Ok well let's get back." They both walked back to the table and had gotten there at the same time as Jenna and Bob. Spot held out her chair for her and she sat down. They were enjoying themselves. Laughing, talking, catching up on old times. Jenna and the fellows got to learn a lot about the newsies and the newsies got to learn a lot about them. Nathan had gotten up and turned to Jenna. With a bow he stuck out his hand, and said "Would you care for one last dance?" Jenna looked at him and smiled.

"I would love too." Knowing that this would be the first and last dance the would have together. Nathan took her out to the floor.

"You know, I think you'll be alright here. Everyone seems nice and you seem to be making good friends." he smiled at her. "And remember if anything happens, you know how to contact me."

"Yes I remember. We've been through this about a hundred times already. I know."

"I know, I know. But you're like my little sister. I got to keep an eye out for you."

"And you're like the pesky brother I already had." she said laughing a little and Nathan gave her the stare. He looked around as they danced and spotted Spot watching them. They made eye contact and he gestured for him to come over. And he looked back to Jenna.

"Hey, and don't go breaking any hearts. I don't want to have to come and clean up your mess." He smiled.

"O I don't think you have worry about that. You know my luck and history with guys."

"I know and that's why I'm saying it." he chuckled lightly and she hit him on the shoulder. Jenna felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Spot.

"May I cut in." he asked looking at Nathan. He nodded and stepped aside as so the two could dance.

"How are you tonight?" Jenna asked.

"Good good." Spot said, not really sure what to say at this point. "Your friends seem really nice."

"I know. I'm sad that they're leaving. They would do anything for me, I'm like their little sister and they're like my big brothers, always willing to protect me." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"You know, you always talk with different accents." he said. She started blushing. "Why?"

"Why?" she said trying to think of an answer.

"Ya, why?" he said looking at her while she was looking up for an answer. She was silent for a minute, while he kept looking at her.

"I don't know." she finally said.

"You don't know?"

"Nope. Ever since I could remember I've talked differently from everyone. I guess because I'm so proud of everything that I am, it shows through my voice." she said looking at him, not smiling and not frowning. "Or I think it's because I can pick up on accents very easily, but I highly doubt it because then it sounds fake." She said this time with a smile and he smiled.

"Well then I finally figured out your name." He stated.

"My name?" she asked confused.

"All newsies have a name."

"O, is that why everyone has such weird names." Spot smiled and nodded. "But I'm not a newsie."

"Well if you aren't a newsie but hang out with them you still need a name. And I Spot Conlon declare that your newsie name is Accent." he said beaming with pride.

"Accent?"

"Ya, because of your accents you speak with."

"Accent. I like it." she said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled even wider then what had been earlier. The two danced until the song was over and made their way back to the table, holding hands.

When they got back they all talked a little more, everyone learned Jenna's new name. After about an hour they all decided they had enough for tonight and they all headed in the direction of their destination. But before they left, Spot went up to Accent.

"Hey, I'll be back in four days to pick you up and show you around. Met me at nine." With that he gave her a kiss on the hand and joined the Manhattan newsies.

"Well Jenna or should I say Accent. We'll stop by at the bookstore tomorrow before we leave, don't worry." Nathan said. With that she gave all the fellows hugs and they headed off on their way.

Marie, Betty and Accent waited for Clara to finish her shift. "Well, well, well. This was a pretty interesting night. First she says that they were meeting as friends and the next thing we know she giving him kisses right and left." Betty said to Marie mostly but making sure that Accent heard it.

"So, we're friends. I always gave my guy friends kisses on the cheeks." Accent countered.

"Ok." Not really knowing if she now saw Spot as a friend or a love interest.

"So Accent? That's a cool name. I can actually see where he got it. You just went from Western to Irish in less than two sentences." Marie said.

"You know he said that everyone who's a newsie or someone who hangs out with them has one. What's yours guy's?" Accent asked.

"Well mine is FC, short for Fancy Clouds. Marie's is Green and Clara's is Entice."

"Interesting." She said looking up as if she was thinking. "So why don't you guys call each other that?"

"That is a good question. I don't know." Green said looking at Accent then to FC.

"Hey" Entice said coming up to them. "Ready to go?" With that they left to go back home.


	8. Chapter 8: I don't mean as friends

Ok. I'll try to update as much as I can this weekend. I finally have a semi free weekend.

Tears in a Bottle: I love your reviews! O boy. I don't think everyone can wait to see what I'm doing with their characters. That's why I'm trying to get all the chapters up. Plus I want to start a new story as well.

newsiefreak9er9er: Ok, well I'm not going to tell you who. I'll guess you'll just have to read to find out. You find out soon enough. Next chapter you find a little thing about her past in there.

Wisecracker88: Well I already emailed you. But thank you so much. The last chapter I didn't really care about, I was like throwing it up without really caring. But that's no excuse. You're a great reviewer! Thank you. I hope your road trip is going good.

Chapter 8: I don't mean as friends

"Hey, FC. I never asked you." Accent asked as she was cleaning up around the store.

"Ya." FC said, wondering what it could be.

"Why don't you live with your family?" she asked. She was wondering how why someone like her didn't with them.

"OO. Well." she wasn't quite sure how she should explain it. The newsies knew what happened, in fact they helped her with it. "About two years ago, I did live with my family. We were actually well off truth be told. But I was always an embarrassment to them at the social functions and my parents threatened to ship me off. Now I didn't want to go including being shipped away from my boyfriend. So one night I ran away. I went to my friends for help and they helped. When my parents did find me, they were once again embarrassed by my actions and they gave me a choice. Either go back with them and be shipped off to Europe or to stay here with my friends and never be part of the family again, meaning never have the money or social status. My family never thought I would stay and not be part of the family and that's why they had me chose, but I proved them wrong." FC said with a smile.

"Wow." Jenna stopped sweeping and was now leaning on the broom, thinking of what it would be like to live in a fancy house. "And you don't miss it?"

"Well sure I miss going to the balls, wearing the gowns" she shrugged "but other than that no. It wasn't all diamonds and pearls as you would think." They were silent for a minute until they heard someone walk in. Jenna looked over and a look of sadness washed over her face.

"Hey." Nathan said.

"Hey." she knew that they would be leaving but it didn't seem more real than what it just felt like. "Hey FC. I'm going to say bye to them for a minute. I'll be back." and started walking over to the door.

"No problem." She felt sorry for her friend because she knew what it was like to say bye to someone. She watched Jenna put the broom next to the door and go outside to where the rest of her friends were.

"Hey guys." Jenna said. They were silent. "I just want to say thanks for everything. I really mean it you guys. You don't know how much you all mean to me."

"Then why are you leaving us?" she heard Nathan say. She turned to Nathan and looked at him in the eyes.

"You know why Nathan." she said in a western accent.

"No, I don't." He said. "You keep telling me your life isn't the same. We know that, our lives aren't the same either." The guys all nodded in agreement. "So why can't you just come with us. Live with me. We can start a life together." He grabbed her hands. He didn't want to lose her.

"I can't Nathan. And we're already part of each other lives. We're friends."

"No." he quickly and got down on his knee. He loved how naive she was at times. "I don't mean as friends. Marry me Jenna. Be my bribe and wife. We'll run the farm together. I love you. Not just as friends. I love you, love you. Just don't leave us." Jenna looked at him with shock. She hadn't expected it. It's what she had wanted for years. All the times she flirted with him and he rejected her. He looked at her pleading.

"I-I." Jenna said. She smiled at him and it faded.

"O no. What is it?" he thought.

"I can't. You could have told me earlier. It takes you till now when my feelings for you are finally gone for you to say something. No." She turned to the guys. "I'm sorry you guys. I really am, but I have to do this." She went up to all the guys and gave them all hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Like she always did, it was her own special way of thanking the guys. She walked over to Nathan, who was still on his knee. "Get up." she said commandingly and he did. "I'm not going to explain myself. I already told you everything you need to know. I'm sorry but that's how it is." she said.

"Why are you being such a bitch." Nathan said angrily. She rejected him, she was cruel about it.

"Because I can be." She didn't want to leave on a bad note but he just got under her skin. "Bye Nathan." Even though she didn't want to. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She backed away when she backed away far from his reach his arms dropped to his side. She looked at him and then the others, "Bye." She turned around and saw FC standing in the door, with a worried look on her face. Accent walked up to her and walked through the door. Everyone was watching her. She grabbed her broom and started sweeping.

"What happened?" She looked at him.

"Nothing." Nathan spat and he looked at the guys. "Let's go." FC watched them walk away and she went back inside.

"Jenna, what happened?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing." was all she said, and didn't look at FC.

"Ok." she said and let it rest for now. She knew she didn't want to talk about it.

A couple of hours later

"Accent, do you want to talk about anything?" FC tried again to get her friend to talk.

"No." she said again. This had been FC's third attempt in trying to get her to say something at least. Accent let a scream. She looked at FC and said "Why do boys have to be so stupid? Why can't it be that when you like them, they like you and then they do something about it. No, it has to be after you moved on and accepted the fact they don't feel the same way they go a declare their love for you." She said in a very Irish way, throwing her hands up in the air like a mad women pacing back and forth.

"Accent, what really happened? What did Nathan say?" her eyes were wide at what her friend just said.

"He said that he wanted me to come with him, to just come back with them. And then he said he wanted to start a life with me not as friends. No not friends, never as friends, but then asked me to marry him. I don't know what it is but." she paused and let out a scream for frustration.

"Wait he proposed to you?" FC asked.

"Ya." nodding her quickly several times.

"Wow."

"Ya, I know."

"Why did he ask you to marry him?"

"No clue. He said he loved me so I'm guessing that's a reason or maybe he just doesn't want to lose me as a friend so he thought of something that I might would have agreed to a while ago." Accent said pacing.

"I don't know what to say. Do you want to take your lunch now? I'll go later." FC said. Normally she would take it first and then Accent but she felt like Accent needed some time to herself.

"Sure." She got up and started walking to the door. Then she turned to look at FC. "You know. I'm giving up on boys. Nope no longer liking them. I'm not wasting my time with them anymore." Then she stormed out of the store. All she had to do was spend time with herself. Just walk around, eat something, do something to cool down and get her mind off of what happened. She couldn't believe it though. Out of all the years of liking him he finally says what she always dreamed. "Maybe I should have said yes. No but that would be silly, I'm here now. I can't go back, not there at least. If he stayed here maybe. UH. I can't believe he just did that!" she thought angrily to herself. And little to her knowledge someone was following her.

She walked around for about ten more minutes and stopped at the side of a building, near the entrance to an alley. She wasn't far from the store, in fact she kept walking the block back and forth. She didn't realize the many newsies that walked past her who had said hi.

"Hey." someone said walking up to her. She looked up.

"Hi." She didn't know who this guy was. She pushed her self up from the wall and stood straight now. He was about the same height as Spot, black hair and brown eyes. But he didn't seem like a newsie to her.

"What is a sweet thing like you doing looking all sad for?"

"O it's nothing really. Just an old friend that's all." She said not liking how this guy was looking at her. She had this feeling that he wanted something but couldn't place her finger on.

"Well is there anyway that I can cheer you up?" the guy asked getting a little closer to her.

"O no. Sorry but I do have to be going. I need to met some friends." she said trying to move to the side a little but he just moved along with her.

"Well there's a problem. I want to cheer you up." he said moving towards her and backing her up against the wall. His body now touched hers as he looked down at her and moved his right hand up and down her arm. "So I think you're going to have to miss that meeting of yours." She looked around for something to do. How dare he do something like this to her. She was nervous and yet so angry at the same time. As he leaned down to kiss her, seeing as how she wasn't fighting back, she kneed him in the stomach, and punched him on the side of the face. She started running but yet again her short legs failed her.

"O not again." she said complaining in her Irish temper as he grabbed her arm pulled her against him.

"You shouldn't have done that now, sweet cheeks." He pushed her against the wall inside the alley. And she screamed for fear of not knowing what to do. He pressed himself against her. And covered her mouth with his filthy hand. "Now you shouldn't do that. You don't want to get me in trouble now do you." He started kissing her neck and going down to her collarbone. With his hand he started undoing the buttons on her shirt. She was frightened she didn't know what to do. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move all she could think about was this man was like McClaire. Same intentions, same looks. Then before she knew it, she felt his weight go off of her. She stood there closed eyes, stiff for a couple of moments, because she didn't know what he was going to do. She heard a few punches and she opened her eyes. She saw Jack fighting this guy. The next thing she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder, asking if she was alright. She turned to see Race standing there and Davy running over. He noticed that she looked as white as a ghost. And a few seconds later she collapsed. Race had caught her. Jack had beaten up the guy and he ran out of the alley. He saw Race with Accent in his arms and came running over.

"Accent are you alright?" Race asked getting her hair out of her face. She wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

"Come on Race. Let's get her to the lodging house. Davy go tell Blink what happened and have him tell FC what happened. Hurry." Race got up with her in his arms and they headed off the lodging house hoping that she would be alright.

At the lodging house

"Kloppman. We need your help." Race said walking in through the door. Kloppman looked up but he didn't expect to see a girl in Race's arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was being attacked and then she collapsed." Jack said quickly.

"Lay her on one of the beds. I'll be there in a minute."

"I sure hope she's going to be alright." Race said, getting into the bunkroom and laying her on a bed.

At the bookstore

FC was just finished helping a customer. She put the money away as they headed out of the door. She went to sit on the stool behind the counter to wait for Accent to come back from lunch. She was getting hungry and she hoping that the newsies would still be at Tibby's when she got there. She saw Blink running into the store and immediately got up.

"Hi Blink." she said.

"Hey. Davy just told me to tell you that Accent was attacked a couple of minutes ago. She had fainted and Race and Jack are bringing her to the lodging house."

"What! O no. Not now. She doesn't need this." FC said.

"I know tell me about it." he said catching his breath.

"No I mean she really doesn't need this."

"I know and I said tell me about it."

"You don't understand. Blink something happened today." FC knew it wasn't her place to tell but she had to. She sat him down and proceed with the day's events.

"Wow. She didn't really need that. Hey I would love to stay a bit more but I have to go sell." Blink said getting up.

"I understand. But can you do me a favor. Tell Jack I'll be there after work. And have someone tell Green and Entice. And don't tell Spot, I'll tell him. Thanks." FC said.

"No problem." he said giving her hug.

"Um, one more thing. Do you think you can bring me some food. I was suppose to go after Accent got back but..."

"Ya, I'll be back." he said chuckling.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm sorry I was stupid

Looky looky, I got hooky. hehe. I don't know, don't ask. I'm excited, two chappys in one night! like ten mintues apart! Well ok that line isn't mine it's from Hook. so there was the disclaimer for that. Hehe. Here it is!

Chapter 9: I'm sorry. I was stupid

_Jenna had heard a commotion downstairs and decided to check it out. She walked down the stairs careful of what was suppose to come. She held her gun in her right hand because she always felt safe with it. It had been her father's when he was younger and gave it to her. She heard some voices but couldn't figure out who it could be, no one was home. She then felt a force hit her in the back of the head and knocked her down. her gun flew out of her hands away from her reach. _

"_So we're finally alone." she heard a voice say. She turned around slowly on the ground and saw McClaire. She was frightened. No one was home. She was down and he was sure to have some men around here. The next thing she knew he was walking towards, she backed up against a chair. He brought up his right hand with his gun and hit her in the head._

"AHHHHH" she woke up screaming. She didn't know where she was. She felt a hand touch her shoulder she could only think but to punch the person who's hand it belonged to.

"Ow!" the person said. Accent looked to see who was ready to defend herself and see saw Jack holding his face.

"Jack! Why did you do that! You practically scared me to death!" she practically yelled.

"How was I suppose to know you were going to punch me. I was just trying to help." he said.

"I'm sorry. I really am, if there's anything I can do to make it up just ask." she said. With an opps face. "But wait what am I doing here?" All the newsies that were in the room were now gathered around the bunk.

"Accent. Do you remember what happened?" asked FC.

"Um, I remember being attacked by a guy. Then Jack came by and then I saw Race and Davy. But that's all I remember." she said sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"Well you collapsed after I got to you." Race said, sitting to the side of her.

"Oh." she said lightly, scratching her head, looking down at the bed.

"Accent. Why were you screaming?" Entice asked. She was kneeling down in front of her.

"Huh?" Accent said snapping her head up, to look at her.

"Why were you screaming when you woke up?" she said again.

"Oh, It was because I didn't know where I was. That's all. I was scared." Accent said. She looked down and the newsies looked around to each other. Knowing that there was something she wasn't saying. Everyone was silent for a moment. All mostly looking at Accent. "Um, what happened to the guy?"

"O, Oscar. He ran after I beat up pretty good." Jack said.

"Do you know him?"

"Ya the Delancy's. They go around town giving the newsies a hard time and try to rape every girl in New York." Race said.

"O." was all she said. She shifted slightly and held her upper left arm with her other hand. "Um, I need to be alone for awhile." She got up and started walking away. Everybody was watching her. "Um where can I go?"

"Oh, follow me." Race said and he walked over to her. They walked out of the bunkroom and he took her to the sick room. He opened the door for her and left.

"What just happened?" Mush said. He had been there the whole time but like everyone else he couldn't figure out what just happened.

"I don't know." responded Jack.

"Jack, what was she saying before she woke up?" FC asked.

"She just kept saying 'No. Don't hurt me, get away.'" he said. All the newsies looked at each other wondering what was happening. "Something has got to be up because she wouldn't have punched me if she just didn't know where she was." The newsies were stumped. They started drifting apart, going and doing something that might be of more of interest to them.

"Hey Jack. Did Blink tell you what had happened earlier?" FC asked.

"Ya. I can't believe that."

"I know."

"But when do you plan on telling Spot?"

"Tomorrow. It's my day off." FC said. Not knowing how she was going to tell Spot.

In Brooklyn

The sun was setting and Spot was sitting at his normal seat. In the makeshift tower with some crates as seats. He couldn't but help feel like something had happened but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't wait to meet up with Accent. He liked her and knew she would be good in his life. He was just worried if he would be good for her. She seems so innocence about everything after hearing her talk a little about McClaire, she seemed different. The way the guys acted around her made her seem as if she was a different person. Was she? Or was she trying change? Spot didn't know and all he could do about it for now was trying to get her off his mind. Not that he would want to but had some business he needed to take care of with his boys. With that final thought, he shook his head. He jumped off his perch and landed on the docks gracefully, like a cat jumping from a fence. And he headed off to the lodging house.

The next morning

FC had just gotten up. She saw Accent still asleep and decided not to wake her quite yet, she needed rest. She went out to the front room and started warming up water to make some tea. She leaned against the table with her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed. She was thinking about the night before. Blink, Jack, Mush and Race all walked the girls home after they picked up Enticed from Medda's. They wanted to make sure they got home ok. They didn't want the Delancy's to attack them. She heard the water boiling now and took it off the stove. It was her day off and she was going to Brooklyn. She needed all the strength she could muster and drinking tea always made her feel better. She walked back to her room after she made herself a cup.

"Accent. Come on. Wake up, sweetie." FC said softly. She knew Accent wanted to keep sleeping when she tired to pull her overs over her head. "No, now come on. You got to work." She said a bit louder now and pull the covers off Accent.

"Fine. I'm up. I give." Accent said opening eye at a time.

"Good, now get ready and I'll walk you to work."

Within 10 minutes FC had finished her tea and Accent was ready to go. Or as much as she could be. They both walked in silence to the store.

"Hey, me or one of the guys will come pick you up alright?" FC said.

"Ya."

"Are you sure, you're ok? I can stay with-"

"I'm sure." Accent gave a small smile and headed into the store.

FC was nervous. She was nervous for Accent and for herself. She had to tell Spot Conlon what every newsies probably dreaded telling him and they were relieved they didn't get suck with the messenger's job. She thought of so many ways to tell. "How should it come out? How should I tell him? Should I make it seem like nothing really happened or that it's the end of the world? Ya, the end of the world for him." she thought. She gave a small laugh to that thought. "Why did I say I would tell him?" she complained. She then finally saw it. What she came here to do. She saw Spot sitting on his perch. She walked onto the docks. There weren't many newsies there because it was only eleven thirty. She then stopped right in front of her destination.

"Hey, Spot." She yelled just to make sure that he could hear her. She saw him look over the edge.

"Hey FC. What is it?" he said.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll be right down." he disappeared for a moment. FC was pacing still not knowing how to break the news. She then heard him land on the dock behind her. "What it is." he wasn't smiling or smirking but you could tell he was in a pleasant mood. But when he saw how she was acting he knew something had happened. He knew it did because he felt it yesterday. "What is it?"

"Spot. Don't get mad. But Accent was attacked yesterday."

"What! By who?" he said concerned.

"Oscar."

"What! I'm going to kill him." he was ranting and raving about it. "What. You said yesterday. Why didn't you tell me." He said looking at her.

"I did tell you." FC said trying to make a joke and he glared at her. "Look Spot. I thought this could be a time I also tell you something."

"What more could you possibly tell me." he said.

"Ok, Spot, you're going to have to calm down because I'll walk away and I won't have to tell you." she said raising her voice.

"Fine." he said. He sat on a crate closed by with his arms crossed pouting like a little child. She walked in a circle a couple of times. Trying to think of the best way to say it.

"Ok, since I don't know the best way to tell you this, I'm just going to say it. Spot, that wasn't the only thing that happened yesterday."

"What do you mean." he said trying to remain calm.

"What I'm saying is. Yesterday when Accent's friends came to say goodbye to her, Nathan and her got in a argument about her staying and he proposed to her." She said looking at him. His eyes got wide with the words that he was hearing.

"What!" he couldn't believe it. "What did she say?" he hoped that that she didn't say yes. "Wait. Why am I getting so worked up about this? She's not even my girl. But how dare Oscar think of doing something like that to her. I'll kill him. She's not answering. O no don't have let her say yes." he thought to himself. He held his breath.

"She said no." she answered. He breathed out the air he was holding in, relieved. "She was quite upset about him asking her. I tried talking to her and then she blew up. Saying 'how dare he ask her. It's that when he loses her he finally declares love for her. She said he did something he knew that she would have agreed to awhile ago.' I have a feeling that she liked him at some point, in the recent past. Probably even loved him." She said. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Look Spot." she said walking over to him and sitting next to him. "The last night we were at Medda's we were talking about Accent and you. Green and me commented on how she was kissing you on the cheek. She told us she does that with all her guy friends." she paused. "I thought I should just let you know. I can see it in your eyes Spot. You're falling for her. I don't know if it's love but I can tell she is something special to you." She looked out at the water. "Spot. Please tell me you aren't going to play her though. I know you, even if she's something special you'll still care about your reputation to uphold."

"Look, FC. I'm sorry."

"No Spot. Don't"

"No. I have to." he said turning to face her. "I know that you were hurt. I'm sorry. I was stupid. I shouldn't have done that."

"No Spot. I understand but I think deep down I knew that we wouldn't be together forever even if I hoped so. But Spot, you're going to have to find some way to charm her, if you really want her. I'll help, that's why I came. To tell you what's happening and to help you." she said looking at him.

"Thanks."

"O by they way. She told me before she was attacked that she was giving up on guys." FC said.

"O great. Thanks for telling me." trying to act cheerful but FC knew he wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10: Let's get all dried up

Alright. I'll try to do another chapter tomorrow. Happy 4th of July if I don't. Ummm let's see. Ya almost to chapter 13! I know everyone is waiting for 13.

Tears in a Bottle: Haha. review while you're reading. Ok, yes I go the hint hint. Well i expect a review on tuesday then (hint hint wink wink)!

Cinnamon Spice: I'm glad to know yo u nedd more!

Wisecracker88: You gave me a somewhat idea to protray her past a little in this chapter, thank you! Ok, I'll see what I can do with her new found personality.

Chapter 10: Let's get all dried up

"Hey boss." a man in his thirties said. He got up from where kneeling on the ground.

"Ya." He said.

"You might want to take a look at this." The man got off his horse and walked to where the guy was. "It's their tracks. It's not to far from the ridge. It looks like they were heading east right after it happened."

"Well, let's load up men. We're heading east." He announced. The eight other men started all going to their horses. "I'll get you for killing my father." he said softly in an angered tone looking east at their tracks.

At Tibby's

Spot was sitting at one of the booths waiting for Accent. He was suppose to take her out today to show her New York. He was a little worried though. How was he suppose to charm her? He knew he couldn't charm her like he did with the other girls because he had only wanted one thing from them. "But she's different. I have to convince her some how that I am for her." He could feel that she belonged to him.

"Hey Spot." Accent said getting in the booth. He looked up at her. Her blue eyes showing excitement for learning about New York but also frightened for fear of something might happen again.

"Hey. FC came and told me the day after it happened. Are you alright?" He said reaching over to her hand to touch it.

"FC told you? What did she say?" Accent asked. She didn't know whether or not she would have told him about the thing with Nathan.

"Um just that Oscar attacked you and you collapsed. I would have come but she thought it would be wise not to." Spot said not sure how she going to react. She looked a little mad.

"That was all she said?" He nodded. It looked like she was trying to cool herself down.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright." she said. "Well should we get going. I suspect we have a lot to see today." She said trying to not let the recent events affect her day with Spot.

"Let's go." He got out of the booth and walked over to where she sat. He held out his hand to her. She was surprised he did but she took it with a smile. She scooted herself out and they met face to face.

"Thank you." she said smiling, her mood had increased a bit.

"Anytime." he said and with that led her out of Tibby's still holding her hand.

Later that day

"This is Central Park." Spot said. They were walking close together but this time their arms were linked.

"Wow. It looks like it's huge."

"It is." he said walking over to a grassy area by a tree. "Why don't we rest for a little. And after that I'll take you into Brooklyn and I'll show you the way to my lodging house. Ok?"

"OO is that an offer of come visit you whenever?" Accent said. She had opened a lot with Spot today. Not so much information wise but she was feeling comfortable with him.

"If that's what you want it to be, that's ok with me." Spot said. He was glad that she wasn't standoffish because of the event and he got to know her better. He sat down and she did the same. It was nice out. The sun was shining but it wasn't too hot but feared that this weather wouldn't last for too long. Because whenever it was this nice out, rain is bound to come. Including during the spring season. Loose hairs had fallen out of her ponytail she always wore. She blew on the them to get them out of her face and then with her hands violently tried to get them to stay back. She gave up and put her hands down.

"Are you ok." Spot said laughing lightly at her actions.

"No. My hair won't stay out of my face." She brought her hand up to take out the ribbon that held her hair back. Her hair dropped down around her face and shoulders and Spot looked at her.

"Why don't you wear your hair down?" Spot asked. He had always seen her hair up and always the same way. Pulled back in a low pony tail.

"Well when I was on the farm having my hair down proved to be unuseful. And doing different things with my hair would always get messed up because of my hat so it was a waste of time. I'm just use to having it this way." She extended her back and tilted her head back a little. She brought her hands up and combed her hair with them. She then pulled it back in the pony tail and was about to tie it.

"I like it down." he said sweetly while he looked at her. She looked at him with her hand still holding her hair.

"huh?" she heard what he said, she just wanted to hear it again.

"I like it down." he said once again. He brought his hand up to head and took her hand that held her hair gently and pulled it away. Her hair feel down around her face again. He brought his other hand to her hair and fixed it a little. "There, it looks better that way. It suits you." And it did. It gave her that mysterious sort of look but you knew that she was an approachable kind.

"Thanks." Accent said. She slightly brushed because a guy had never done that to her. It surprised her for sure but she liked it.

"Well do you want to go to Brooklyn now?"

"Sure!" They both got up and he offered his arm again. In which she gladly took.

On their way they talked about times when they were children learning to swim or going to school. Accent also talked about the times when she worked on the farm. When they got to Brooklyn he told her to pay attention, so if she ever need to come here she would know her way to him.

"I have to ask you something?" Spot said.

"Go ahead." she said looking at him from behind her hair.

"Are you mad FC told me what happened?" Spot asked. She looked down and took a deep breathe.

"I am." she said calmly. "It's more something I would rather say myself to someone than have someone tell another without my permission. It's just that I like to keep things to myself. I would have said something to her if I knew she was going to do that but I didn't know. I'm use to my friends not telling things. But knowing FC she thought it was probably best. She wanted you to take extra care with me today, is probably what she thought. So I can't be mad for that long." She looked at him. "But hey, let's get off this topic, it's too gloomy for me."

They got to the docks and decided to sit around for awhile. Accent hurried to the edge of the docks and Spot just behind watching her. She got to the end and looked around. It was new for her to see. All these ships and boats in the water, men loading and unloading crates. She noticed though as much as there was going on, the newsie dock seemed have it's own private world to it.

"What are you looking at?" Spot came up next to her.

"I never really seen anything like this. It's huge!"

"You never seen docks?" he asked. It was a little hard to believe.

"Well I've seen the San Francisco's Piers, but not this!" she said excited. The sun had disappeared but the two of them didn't notice. She sat on the edge and he followed her.

"You've been to San Francisco?" He asked wondering what it was like there.

"Ya. I've there a couple of times. It kinda like New York. But not as big. And there isn't cobblestone streets, it's dirt. And the buildings aren't as crowed. Sure there are tall building but you can still look up and see the sky."

"It's that different?" he asked.

"I guess but I guess because it's in environment I know, that it makes it seem different from New York."

"Ah." He looked up because he felt water fall from the sky and saw clouds. Not friendly clouds, clouds that contained rain drops ready to fall any minute. "Ok, I think we better get in before it starts raining."

"Ok." they both got up. But before they even walked five feet they felt droplets. And it started raining harder. He grabbed her hand and they started running to the lodging house which was only two minutes from the docks. By the time they got there, they were pretty wet to say the least. They walked through the door, still holding hands.

"Come on, let's get all dried up." He said and led her to his room. He opened the door for her and when she walked in she shiver a little. "Are you cold?"

"Ya, just a little." she said. Spot noticed that his window was and open and went over to shut it.

"Um, let's see." he said. He walked into his little bathroom and came back out with a towel. "Here you can dry yourself off with this." She took the towel.

"Thanks."

"Um, there's one problem, I only have one set of extra clothes. So here's what I think. i'll take the pants and I'll you the shirt. And then you can wrap the blanket around you, for extra coverage. Is that ok?"

"Ya that's fine." She walked over to where he was and he gave her his extra shirt.

"You can change in there. But be careful because you can't shut the door all the way otherwise it gets stuck. I had to find that out the hard way." he said said and smiled to her. She gave a small smile back and turned to go in the bathroom.

"O god." Spot quietly said and he shuttered. He tried to keep his cool as long as he could but she was soaked from the rain. You could see her figure by the clothes clingy to her wet body and top it off her shirt was white. "Just get a grip on yourself Conlon." Normally if it was any other girl they would already be in bed doing the dirty act but he wanted it to be different with her. A couple of minutes later her head popped out of the bathroom.

"Where should I put my clothes to dry?" Accent asked.

"O there's a line in there over by the other wall. Do you see?" he said.

"Ya" he heard her say from inside. "But I'm afraid I'm too short." she said in an Irish accent.

"Here let me help you." He walked inside the bathroom and stopped. Her back was to him and she was only in the shirt. She was trying to reach the line so the shirt was up but still covered her in the right spots. He snapped out it. "Here." he said going over to her and taking her shirt from her hands. He hung her clothes for her and they walked out. He was looking at her again and she was aware of his stares.

"I forgot to bring the blanket in here with me." She said facing him. Even though she stopped right next to the blanket, she didn't bother to get it.

"O, that's ok. So I'll just be a minute." He said getting his pants and going into the bathroom. When he got in there, she smiled to herself. She knew he was looking at her the way a man wants a women. She found it amusing, because she never experienced this before. This giggly feeling inside that she always made fun of the other girls for. Not even with Nathan. She felt a different kind of protection from Spot than she felt with Nathan. Nathan was a brotherly kind, Spot was... he was... She didn't know the word to describe it but it felt good. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped her bottom half with it and sat on the bed. Waiting for him.

Somewhere else

"Boss, my guess is that she went to New York." the second in command said.

"Why do you say that." the boss said.

"Well she wouldn't go to a country place because she knows just as well as us that it's too spread out. If something were to happen to her, I would think she would stay where there were people around."

"You're right. Good thinking Josh. It'll take about a week to get there, right?"

"Ya."

"Good." he said smiling. His plan was unfolding just like he wanted it to.


	11. Chapter 11: Anything for a friend

Happy 4th of July. Ok, so I was doing this instead of doing my bible hist and lit class homework. I'm going to be up late even later because of the fireworks we're doing tonight. Can't wait.

Wisecracker88: Ok, here's the deal. I get very jealous of those girl too! trust me. that's why I put it in. Because if I can't be like that in real life I can in my imagination. (I don't think I spelled that correctly). Sorry you didn't like it. I don't know if you'll like this chapter too. I was just trying to show the change Spot is making in his life. But I hope you'll review!

OK I think y'all noticed but I do have some words that are like probably not even real words. You know like how funniest isn't a real word. Like that. But I do try hard to find another word or at least the real word.

Chapter 11: Anything for a friend

They were both sitting on the bed. He had his back on the wall and she had hers against the headboard. It was a small bed but the both of them didn't mind.

"You sure got a lot of looks and hi's today Spot. From like half the female population." she said smiling. She had noticed it earlier that day but wanted to call him out on it.

"Ya, well what can I say." he said with a smirk.

"How do you know them all, there's so many." She's so naive he thought to himself.

"Accent. Before you came I was different than what I am now. I would go out with a new girl every week and sleep around with them all. I ..." he couldn't believe he was telling the girl he liked about his escapades. "I would sleep with a girl whenever I felt like it because I could. All those girls gave themselves to me willingly and I blindly took. But I changed Accent." he looked at her, not knowing what her reaction would be. She looked at him. Her legs were up against his chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Uh huh. I see." was all she said, nodding her head not looking at him just trying to take in the information she was given. A moment later, "Why did you change?" she said looking at him and looked up to her. He wasn't expecting that.

"I was sick of how I was living my life. I'm getting older I can't be a newsie forever and I didn't want to keep doing what I was doing for the rest of my life." he said. "When I get a real job I hope to have a girlfriend or find someone I really like, get married and start a family with her. But mostly I want to love her, like my parents did once."

"Ya I see that life can get trying after awhile." she said giggling a little.

"What?"

"Well I don't know if that's funny really. But I was just thinking that's it's kind of funny that you'd give up things for love after I heard all these stories about the Mighty Spot Conlon." she said.

"And what have you heard?" leaning a little forward to her. She moved around so she was sitting on her knees and feet and leaning on her hands towards him.

"O just that Spot Conlon is the most feared newsie there is. He's the ladies man. He's as good looking as a god. That you better protect your heart because he could steal it. That he had enough girls to go with every single day." They had moved in close to each other. Her eyes were bright as she explained what she heard about him. She started laughing again. "Actually it's is that funny."

"O really." He said and she nodded her head. "Well is it funny now?" And he jumped over to her and started tickling her.

"No." She was trying to yell through her laughter of being tickled. "Stop, please Spot. Spot!" she managed to get out. He stopped. His hands on both sides of him supporting his body over hers.

"Are you really that ticklish?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes." she said. Her laughter was dying down now.

"Ok, I'll remember that." He said with a smirk. He transfer all his weight on one side of her and sat. He put his back to the headboard and Jenna sat again in her same position. From all her kicking the blanket moved around and only covered one leg. She quickly fixed her blanket. "So tell me about yours?"

"Mine what?" she asked confused.

"Your love life. You seems to know all about mine, I think it's only fair that I should know yours? You know kinda like a eye for an eye." he said.

"Well I don't think that there is anything to tell." She said looking at him, not sad or happy, just a matter of fact.

"O come on." he said nudging her to tell. She didn't look at him just down at her hands. He noticed a ring on her right hand. A claddagh ring. "I don't believe you."

"I told you I didn't have a love life and that's the truth." she said firmly in a western accent.

"So basically you never had any experience with guys." He asked amazed. She sure was different from the rest of the girls her knew. "But explain to me who gave you this ring? I know that guys will buy their girls rings like this, to show they are taken. Including the Irish." He said picking up her hand and fingered her ring noticing her the heart pointed away from her. "No guy has ever had your heart?"

"Nope. It was my mother's from when she was younger. My dad had given it to my mother during their courtship and she gave it to me when I became a women." she said looking at it. She remembered the day her mom gave it to her.

"Has it ever been turned the other way?" he let go of her hand. She brought close to her hearts and just rubbed it with her fingers on her left hand.

"No." she simply said.

"Ok, you must have surely been kissed. Right?"

"No. When I said that I don't have a love life, that including everything, with the opposite sex. Only friendship existed in my life." He knew now that he wanted to be the first guy for her. Kiss, boyfriend, everything. He started shaking his head. "What?" she asked.

"What am I going to do with you. No boyfriend, date or kiss. Going to have to find someone for you."

"Well good luck with that. No guys have ever liked me I doubt they'll start."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about him?" she said starting to get suspicious.

"Well at Medda's it seemed like you guys were something more."

"No." she said shaking her head quickly. "Only friends. He's like my big bro."

"Well don't worry. I more than positive I will." he said smiling. She blushed. He looked outside the window and he could tell it was getting late.

"Um, it's still raining outside and it's getting pretty late. We normally get up early, the newsies, so what we can do and if it's alright with you, we can go to sleep in a couple of minutes. Then when we wake up tomorrow, I'll get some papes and I'll walk you back while I'll sell."

"That's fine. But I know my way. I can walk by myself." She said looking at him.

"Well I trust you that you know your way by now but even still, it's unsafe for you to be walking by yourself." He said. He didn't want anything to happen to her and plus it gives him more time to spend with her.

"Ok. So where should I go sleep?" she asked.

"Right here. I'll go into the bunkroom and take one of the empty beds." He said.

"Ok." she paused. He started getting up to make his way to the door. "Umm, how far away is the bunkroom."

"It's just a couple of doors down and on the other side of the hall." he said. He looked at her, she wanted to ask him something. "Why?"

"Just wondering." she was actually a little scared. Even though it may have seemed like she got over what happened, deep down inside she was frightened of any guy.

Any guy besides Spot that was. "How many guys?"

"Um around thirty." He saw her look a little uncomfortable. Ever since it happened, she started getting nightmares about her past. He gave her a smile and she smiled back. He turned to leave again but was stopped again by the sound of her voice. "Would you mind sleeping in here?" He was a little surprised she asked him.

"Umm, sure." He didn't want to seem to trilled about it even though he was. Even if he would be sleeping on the ground. He made his way over to the bed and kneeled down on the floor. She saw this and knew he was going to sleep on the floor because it was the proper thing to do.

"We can share the bed." she said a little to fast. He looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya. Please share the bed with me." she said.

"Ok." he got up, blew out the lantern and laid on the bed and she laid next to him. He shivered a little feeling her whole body against his. He wanted to do more, o boy did he want to, but like he had to keep telling himself. "I want this to be different." He felt her move a little and saw her hips go up a little. He felt the blanket that was warm from her body being wrapped in it. She had put the blanket around the both of them so they both wouldn't be cold.

"Goodnight Spot."

"Night Accent." And with that they both fell asleep sleeping next to each other.

The next morning

Spot and Accent were walking back to here apartment the next morning. She yawned.

"Tired?" Spot asked.

"No not all. What are you talking about." She said walking up the stairs to her door.

"Well I hope you know your way around better now." he said.

"Yes I should. If I don't, then I know who to blame." she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hey."

"It just slipped out, I swear." she said trying not to laugh.

"That's ok." They got up to her front door and she put her key in. They both walked in and saw FC and the other girls getting ready for work.

"Thanks for walking me back Spot." she said.

"O no problem. Anything for a friend." She looked at him. Her eyes had a look of disappointment. And Spot saw it.

"You idiot. You knew nothing would ever happen." she said to herself. "Well you know that you can always come to me for help. That's what friends are for right. I better go get ready for work. Thanks Spot." She turned to walk in her room.

"Hey Accent. We have party in four days at Medda's. It's only for newsies, would you like to go?"

"Um sure." she didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as she tried to be.

"Ok well I'll pick you pick after work then ok?" She nodded her head and walked into her room before she actually started crying.

"You stupid girl. Why do always fall for them. I said I was going to forget about guys. Stupid stupid stupid." she said softly so the others wouldn't hear her. "Just plain stupid." she hit her head with her hand. A couple of tears rolled down her cheek.

Accent went in her room and Spot looked over at FC. She didn't know what was up. "Can I talk to you outside?" FC said. She looked at the other girls then over to her bedroom door.

"Spot what did you do?" FC asked.

"I don't know."

"What happened yesterday?"

"We got caught in the rain so we went and changed and stayed in my room the whole night. I was flirting with her and she was majority flirting with me." she rolled her eyes at his ego. "Then we went to bed. I was going to sleep in the bunkroom and she told me to stay, so I did. I went next to the bed and went to lay on the ground when she told me that we could share the bed. She even asked me to share the bed with her. So we sleep in the same bed."

"Did you try anything with her."

"No. But before she asked me, she had asked where the bunkroom was and how many guys there were. I think she asked me to stay because she was scared something might happen."

"Hmm. But you didn't try anything with her?'

"No I'm positive." She thought for awhile. She head snapped up and she clapped her hands together.

"I got it."

"You just called her a friend. When you said and I quote 'Anything for a friend.' She now thinks you only think of her as a friend and nothing more. Am I right?"

"I think you are because she was just joking with me two minutes before that and when I said the friend thing, she wouldn't really talk. I should go talk to her." he said starting to walk back inside.

"O no you don't. Just give her till Medda's. I'll talk to her." she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked at her and then back to their apartment. He wanted to go inside but knew she was right. "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Good." She went back inside and looked at the other girls. "I'll tell you girls later tonight."


	12. Chapter 12: He flirts with me?

Ya I know long time. But ok, I had summer school finals, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Harry Potter, which I'm still working on. O ya and work and dance practice. So ya. I know I think I'm doing three chapter tonight to catch up.

Wisecracker88: Ya I wanted her to be more open with Spot. Thank you! Can you tell me what a Mary Sue is? I only know like a few terms used on fanfic, like slash and flame. So can you tell me please?

Tears in a Bottle: Thank you so much! It's people like you that make me feel so good about my story, if it's even worthy of that. Ya I know, swift update right? Since I have more time I should be able to more often.

newsiefreak9er9er: Ya, You're reviewing. I love the fact you're reviewing. No she just isn't having a good time. But that should soon change. Hopefully, for my sake at least. ;)

Clips: Ok one. Time flies by so fast. I thought it had been awhile but not that long! Ok. For you, I'll put up two more chapters tonight! I think you should be happy with Spot and Accent on this one. Trust me! O actually wait no next chapter. Trust me!

NaTanya: I'm glad you love this story! I feel good! NUH NUH So good! NUH NUH Um you mean love action because that's happing soon. Or like fighting action because that won't happen so soon. Ok but here's the hint for that one. When Accent pasts comes out will you get some fighting action.

Ok. I didn't know time had went by so fast. So here. I hope nobody forgot about the story!

Chapter 12: He flirts with me?

"We should be there by tomorrow night boss." Josh said.

"Good. Josh, well make assignments tonight so that way we can start right when we get there."

"Alright." Josh said. Then they both heard someone else speak.

"Boss, why are you doing this? She's a sweet girl, you even said it yourself." one of the guys said.

"Because a life for a life. She killed my father and now she needs to die Jon."

"But it doesn't make sense. You didn't like what your father was doing to her, so why are you trying to avenge his death?" Jon asked.

"Are you trying to talk me out of this. Because if you are I think we have a traitor on our hands. And you know what we do to do traitors." He said with his voice rising. The rest of the men were looking at them.

"No boss, I'm not a traitor." He said and looked down.

In Manhattan

It was five days after Spot and Accent had their adventure around New York. Spot had just walked into the lodging house. He came from Brooklyn and was going to Medda's tonight. In fact, practically every newsie was going. It was one of those special nights the newsies declared Irving Hall for themselves. They did about once a month.

"Hey Jack." he said walking up to him in the bunkroom.

"Spot, why don't you just move here." he said joking with him and saying the truth. He seen Spot here more times in the past couple of weeks then before.

"What can I say, I just can't stay away." He said smirking.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, just finishing up.

"Ya, I'm heading over to pick up Accent once she gets off work. Why don't you join me. You can pick up Green too." Spot said.

"Sure. How much time do we have?"

"Umm about half an hour." They boys tried to fix whatever they thought was wrong with their hair and clothes and watched the other newsies get ready. The other boys were running around trying find things they misplaced. Some were yelling for others to get out of the shower. Spot noticed it was time to go so he and Jack left. The apartment wasn't that far from the lodging house so it wouldn't take long.

"So Spot, how did your date go?" Jack asked him.

"It wasn't a date. I was showing her around." Spot stated as a matter of fact with a smile.

"Ok, how was your day of showing her around?"

"It was good." he said smiling. "It was good and then it rained. So we went up to my room and since I only had an extra set of clothes, she took the shirt and blanket to wear and I took the pants. And then it was getting late so she slept over and the next morning I walked her home."

"Ooo, she slept over. So what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Spot knew he was just trying to play with Jack.

"O come on Spot." Jack said elbowing his friend lightly.

"Ok. I get it. Nothing. I just merely suggested we sleep because it was getting late and that in the morning I would walk her home." He said and Jack nodded. "But man Jack. She was... I don't know how to explain it."

"What come on."

"Ok. She changed into the shirt and she asked me where she could hang her clothes to dry. I had told her the line in my bathroom but she said she was too short. So I went to help her and O man. Jack. I was going to die. She was in nothing but my shirt and she just looked incredible. And then later we were just sitting on my bed and we went to sleep. I was in dreamland feeling her next to me. But as much as I couldn't help thinking how good she looked, I didn't want to sleep with her."

"What? Jack interrupted him.

"I mean I do want to do with her but I want it to be something not that meaningless shit I always did. She told me that she never done anything with a guy and well I want to be that person she does it with first. But I what it to be special to her. You know?"

"Wow, Spot. I don't know what to say. I guess you're really in love man. But I guess it's about time." Jack said smiling to himself. "Spot in love, funny to think." he thought to himself.

"But the thing is I think I screwed it up. I said that I would do anything for her because she was a friend."

"Ooo Spot. You called her a friend to her face? Smooth move there buddy."

"I know. But I'm going to try and make it up to her tonight."

"That's good."

"I guess." Spot smiled at the thought of being in love with Accent. It was just funny to him. "So what's happening with you and Green?"

"Me and Green. We're good friends but we both decided that we would like to stay friends right now. We can both go out with other people but ya. We'll see what happens." Jack said.

"That's nice." he said and they came to the girl's building. They walked to the third story and Spot knocked on the door. Green opened the door.

"Hey guys come in. FC and Accent just got back home five minutes ago. They should be done in a minute and then we can go."

"Ok." they both said as they walked in. Jack gave her a hug and Spot went to sit on the couch.

"I didn't know you were coming?" Green poked him lightly in the stomach.

"Ya well I decided to surprise you." he said smiling and went to sit with Spot.

Accent decided that she was going to wear her mother's dress. She wore her hair down just like she did all five days before. She had been wearing her hair down ever since Spot said he liked it that way because it made her always think of him. But she couldn't help thinking that they were just friends. But she could still like him and what to impress him even if he didn't feel the same, right?

"Hey Accent, can I put some makeup on you?" FC asked.

"Um, I guess." Accent never wore makeup and decided to give it a shot.

"So what's happening with you and Spot?"

"Nothing. We're friends for the millionth time." she said not really looking happy. She didn't really want to admit it but ever since he said it, it hurt her deep down.

"I know that but what do you think of him?" She was curious to hear what she had to say.

"Um, he's nice and sweet and caring and... _gorgeous_." she said with a smile and a blush.

"So do you like him, more than a friend I mean?"

"I don't know." she said blushing.

"Yes you do. I see you blushing. Oooo Accent gots a boyfriend."

"I do not." she said lightly hitting FC on the arm. "Anyways I might like him but I know nothing is going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because I gave up on guys remember." she said knowing that wasn't true anymore. "Plus we're only friends. And that's straight from the cow's mouth." she said getting her western tang.

"O. You know he didn't mean just as friends. Ya you guys are friends but... Well just as you me told I'm going to tell you. He likes you."

"What!" Accent said surprised.

"Ya. You don't notice how he flirts with you?" she saw Accent shaking her head no. "Man you must be something special to him because normally he would have done something with you a day after you met if you know what I mean."

"He flirts with me?" she said and FC nodded her head. "I didn't know he was flirting with me."

"Really. All of us can tell. Well I guess you're just naive there." FC said. "Ok, done." FC has put some light blush and eye shadow on her along with some lip gloss. Entice had gotten it from Medda and the girls used it sometimes.

"Thanks." she said looking in the little mirror that hung on their bedroom wall.

"No problem. I'm going to go out there now."

"Ok. I just have to change."

"Ok" and with that FC walked out to the front.

"Hey boys."

"Hey FC." Jack said.

"Where's Accent." Spot asked.

"O, she'll be out in minute." FC said smiling and giving him a wink.

Jenna looked at herself again the mirror and noticed how much she looked like her mom. Her mom was beautiful, but Accent didn't think she looked nearly as pretty, just cute. She turned around and walked to the door.

They saw the door open and Spot stood up right away. He saw her walk out and she looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress, not light but not dark, but it brought out her eyes. The neckline was low but also modest, it almost went off the shoulders but didn't and it fitted her just right. He was speechless.

"Hi." Accent said with a smile. She seemed a bit more shy now but FC knew why. Spot walked over to her and took her hand.

"Hi." he said and kissed it.

"Well, should we get going?" She said a little too fast and headed straight to the door. She went out in the hallway and when she realized that no one was following her she poked her back inside. She saw everybody standing around looking at her. "Well, come on. Let's get the party started!" And went back to the hall. Everyone stood around looking at one another. They were all waiting for somebody to explain her sudden attitude. They all started going to the door.

"Hey, Spot."

"FC do you know what just happened?" he said whispering.

"I might. I told her before I came out that I noticed how you flirt with her. She didn't even know you were even though all of us could tell. She might be surprised still. Or now that she knows you like her she doesn't know how to act. Maybe." FC said.

"FC!" he yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry. But you agreed to let me help. How was I suppose to know she doesn't know what flirting is? I thought she would have known. But that's why she was also hurt when you said friends because she didn't know you were flirting with her."

"Well I guess I'll have to be extra careful now. Thank you! I don't think you're really helping me." he said not really liking the situation FC just put him in. They both left the apartment and ran to catch up with the others.

On the other side of New York

"OK, y'all know what to do. Meet back here in two days time. If you find anything out before hand, you know where I'll be." the man said.

"Yes boss." the men replied.

"Now go." he snapped at them. He wanted to find her soon. Get back at her for what she did to his father. "Jon. Come over here."

"Ya." Jon said walking over. He had dirty blonde hair that could be mistaken for brown and Hazel eyes. Just like the rest of the men, he had well developed muscles from the chores he did on the farm. He made any girl swoon with his height and rugged looks.

"Now. I'm not going to have any problems with you am I?"

"No, boss." Jon said looking at him. The man nodded his headed as if he was thinking.

"Good. Now get going." he said. Jon nodded his head and left. A couple of minutes later.

"O Jon, what did you get yourself into this time. I should have listened to her." He said to himself. He was remembering his childhood friend. The girl he liked when they were still kids. Her blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes and smile that would light up any room she entered. He remembered how carefree she use to be but with the recent events, he saw her spirit die inside of her. She was innocent like a child. Nothing bothered her and she didn't understand the worries that haunted the adults. "Stop it. You got to concentrate Jon. Concentrate!" And with that he headed off to Manhattan to do what he came here for.


	13. Chapter 13: We can share

I'm sorry. I forgot to add this the first time. Sorry. But here it is now. Catwalk belongs to Cinnamon Spice, Hawk to newsiefreak9er9er, Smith to Wisecracker88, Joise to Tears in a bottle and Cakes well to Cakes.

Chapter 13: We can share

Jack, Green, FC, Spot and Accent got to Medda's about ten minutes later. As they entered Accent looked up from the ground and saw the whole place packed with newsies. She stop in her tracks and Spot came over to her.

"Are you ok Accent?" Spot said coming to her side putting his hand on the small of her back. She nodded her head.

"Are all of these newsies?" she asked a little scared.

"Ya and their dates." he gently in her ear because it was kind of loud.

"Ok." she said talking a a breathe and holding it. She scooted in closer to Spot so his arm was around her. She felt safe standing next to him. He could feel her shake a little but he didn't want to call her out on it. He had to play it careful tonight.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head and they started walking. It was crowded and trying to find the rest of the gang was nearly impossible. It took them about 20 minutes to find everyone.

"Hey there they are." Accent said spotting them. Spot's arm was still around her waist and he looked over to where she was pointing.

"Ok, come on." he said. They started walking and it was nearly impossible to get through without him losing her. So he took her hand and led her through the newsies.

"There you guys are." Green said.

"Ya, we were about to send a search party to find you." Jack said next.

"O Thanks." Spot said sarcastically. He led her to the only available chair.

"Sorry. We could find only one chair for the two of you." FC said smiling. They actually could find more but she had encouraged others to sit in them.

"O that's ok." Accent spoke up this time. "We can share." she said looking at Spot. He looked at her in the eyes for moment. He saw happiness and shyness all mixed in them. She blushed and looked away.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her.

"Yes." she grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the chair to sit. "Now sit." she seemed a bit more forceful and he sat. Then what surprised everyone. "See I think we'll survive." she mostly said to everyone and sat right on his lap with his arm around him for extra support. She heard stifled laughs from the newsies around the table. "What is this not how you do it?" She looked at them and then Spot. He was still in shock to do anything. "Fine." so she got up and switched sides. "Is this better?" she asked looking at them. Spot was able to recover now.

"No, it' just fine don't worry about it." Spot said, rubbing his hand on her back for comfort. The laughter that had erupted form the newsies had died down now and they all watch the two of them in curiosity.

"Ok, well who wants to play poker?" Race said wiggling the stack of cards as he was taking them out of his pocket.

"Race!" the the guys had said.

Even though the guys had seemed to object to the game they all did eventually give into a couple of games.  
"You know how to play?" Spot asked Accent.

"Nope."

"Well..." and Spot told her all about the rules and taught her to play as the game went along.

"Hey I need to use the bathroom." Accent said getting up from her seat after watching the game for a half hour.

She found the bathrooms after asking a few people. She got inside and saw that it was empty. She went into one of the stalls and came out a moment later. She washed her hands and saw some girls come in the bathroom. She recognized some of them. They were some of the newsies' dates. She smiled at one of the girls. She was just about her height. She could almost be her sister but she had blonder hair and green eyes. Two more girls were helping one of their friends to the couch.

"Hawk. I think you done it again." A girl about five feet six inches said. She too had blonde hair and green eyes. She was trying to comfort her friend on the couch. Her hair looked brown but knew it was a dark shade of blonde. And she was lightly tan, the type of color Accent wished she could get but knew she would only burn. The taller one of the three, who she noticed with Bumlets earlier, had blonde hair and an emerald shade of eyes. She also seemed highly amused with the situation.

"What are you talking about?" Hawk asked. "Where's Snoddy?" She seemed a bit out of it. Accent watched on with curiosity.

"Hey." The same girl she smiled at earlier said to her.

"Hi." in said a western voice.

"I saw you with Spot. Are you two an item?"

"O no." she blushed. "Just friends."

"O, o ok." the girl said. "I'm Josie by the way." she said holding out her hand.

"Accent." she shook her hand. They leaned against the sink counter as they watched the other girls.

"The taller one is Smith, the short one not on the couch is Catwalk and the drunk one is Hawk."

"Is she ok?" Accent asked concerned.

"Ya, she always does this. She has a little too much and we take care of her."

"Hey I saw you guys with the newsies are you some of their dates?"

"Ya Catwalk is Race's date. Hawk is here with Snoddy, Smith is Bumlet's girl. And my boy is Skittery."

"And you guys are newsies?"

"Ya. Smith has been here longer than any of the girl newsies." she said

"O I didn't know there were girl newsies."

"Wow. Well I guess you learned something new." Joise smiled at Accent.

"Are all the newsies parties like this?" Accent asked. She noticed that it was crazier that most parties she had back in Ione and less adult supervised.

"Ok I got it!" The two girls looked over to the others at the couch before Joise could answer Accent's question. Hawk was trying to get up from the couch and was trying to do it by herself. She seemed to be having a hard time being successful at it.

"Let me help you Hawk." Catwalk said.

"No!" she said a little frustrated. "I want to do it on my own." she said a bit more calmly this time.

"Ok." Catwalk just looked at her. Hawk was sitting up and slowly moving her hands to the edge of the couch. Her hands were in position to push herself up. She slowly but surely mustered the strength in her arms and started rising. She rose about half way and stopped. All the girls were watching her sitting in mid air. They thought she was going to make it. Then all of a sudden.

"OOOWWW" Hawk screamed. She had fallen back on the couch and from the momentum her head went back and hit the couch. Catwalk, Smith and Joise were now laughing uncontrollably and Hawk started joining in.

"What are you laughing about?" another girl said coming in the bathroom holding a glass of water. She had curly hair brown hair with natural golden highlights and blue eyes.

"O smart one over here thinks that she's fine and doesn't need our help getting up." Smith said through her laughs. Thinking about it made her laugh even more.

"O she does?" the girl said. She walked over to the couch.

"Hey I would have been able to do it but couldn't." Hawk said smiling.

"Well Hawk drink this." she told Hawk handing her the glass of water. Hawk took it and just looked at her friend not believing what she just heard. "Just drink it." She said again and she walked over to where Accent and Joise were standing.

"Accent this is Cakes." Joise said

"Hey" Cakes said.

"Hi." Accent said a little shyly. She was a bit overwhelmed by meeting all the girls.

"You're here with Spot right? I saw you guys when you first came. I never laughed so hard. That was pretty funny." Cakes said.

"Thanks." Accent said blushing and Cakes took notice.

"Don't worry about it. When I first started talking to Pie I would be stumbling over every word that came out of my mouth. We all have done embarrassing things."

"You're dating Pie?" she asked. "O how cute, Pie and Cakes. Two completely opposite desserts but both so good." Accent said as it clicked in her mind their two names.

"Hey, I like her." she said to Joise. "Where'd you find her?" Cakes asked.

"She was in here when we came." Joise said. They talked for about a couple of minutes just getting to know each other. Accent learned that Cakes wasn't a newsies but worked at bakery in the Newsies Square.

Hawk started rambling about how she felt fine and Accent noticed that she was taking longer than expected and should be getting back to Spot.

"Hey, It was nice meeting you guys but I should be getting back." Accent said.

"O hey we'll go with you." Joise said. "You guys we're going back, you'll be ok?" she asked the other three.

"Ya, we'll see you later." Catwalk said. The three left and it took about ten minutes to get back to the rest of the gang.

"You were gone awhile." Spot said as she walked up to him and resumed her place on his lap.

"Sorry about that. I think I made some new friends." She said lightly so no one else could hear her.

"O and who would that be?" he asked. Looking at the cards in his hands.

"Joise, Cakes, Smith, Catwalk and Hawk." she said holding out her fingers one by one just to make sure she remembered all the names and didn't forget anyone.

"O. Well that's good." He said proudly. He realized that it was a little hard for her to make friends as he watched her earlier in the evening with all the new people around. He remembered when he first met her. How nervous she looked and acted. She kept to herself most of the night and practically mute whenever someone asked her a question.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked. He had been looking at her a little longer than expected.

"Nothing. Just looking at something beautiful." He said smiling at her. Once it registered in her mind what he just said, she blushed at looked down at her hands. "Come on, I'll teach you some more poker. And they continued to play with the rest of the gang.


	14. Chapter 14: I'm going to get you!

Chapter 14: I'm going to get you!

Later that night, Accent was getting pretty tired. She was always use to a hard days work and getting to bed early, so her staying up late at night was something she was going to have to get use to. She was now sitting on the chair in front of Spot. Her right elbow was the table and her hand was supporting her head. He was leaning forward and she could feel his chest against her back. It was a new feeling for her, to feel a man's touch and feel protected. She liked the feeling. he was throwing in some coins when he noticed her head bob up a couple of times. It looked like she was falling asleep and was snapping her head up. He rubbed his hand on her arm. He waited till the end of the game to talk to her.

"Do you want to go home?" he saw her nod. Spot noticed that she was getting tired as time went on and felt it best to get her home to rest. Including after everything that happened. "Ok, let's go." He helped her up out of the chair and they said bye to their friends.

They were outside and started heading off to her apartment. They were walking side by side, not even holding hands.

"I hope you had fun?" he asked.

"Ya. I got to learn poker, make new friends, dance a little. It's a girl's dream." She said smiling at him. She looked down blushing and then straight ahead. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes and she noticed that the Horce Greeley statue was coming up. She looked over at Spot and got a sneaky smile on her face. Spot noticed this.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"O nothing." They walked a couple of more minutes. Then all of sudden she jumped in front of him and he stopped. They were inches apart and Spot didn't know what she was up to. She was standing there smiling at him with rose color cheeks. She reached up to touch his face. She was rubbing her fingers lightly over his cheek. It was the first time touching him for her. His skin felt smoothed and she could feel the warmth from his face. She moved her hand from his face to the back of his head and she stepped closer. She ran her hand through his hair. She moved up to his hat and grabbed it from his head. She started running and when he realized what she had done she was already half way to the statue. He took off running after her.

"I'm going to get you!" he said smiling.

"O no you're not." she said leading him around the statue.

"Get back here." Even though she had stolen his hat he was having fun playing cat and mouse.

"Umm no." She lead him around the statue a few more times and stopped when she didn't hear his footsteps. She walked around the statue once more thinking that he was hiding around the corner from her. When she didn't find him, she started getting worried. She was looking around the square now circling in place. She started panicking.

"Spot?" she said. "Spot where are you?" She started clutching on his hat. "This isn't funny. Spot?" She couldn't find him anywhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly. Too quickly that she tripped on her feet. Spot caught her before she touched the ground and helped her back on her feet. His arms were around her and she clutched his hat holding it up to her heart. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Now I am. Where were you?"

"Well when you were running around the statue I went on top of it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. I'm just still a little out there after what happened."

"I swear I won't let that happen to you. I won't let anyone hurt you alright?" she nodded, looking down at the hat in her hands. There wasn't much room between them because Spot was holding onto her tightly. He brought his right hand up to chin and lifted it. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing. "I give you my word." Her eyes wondered his face. He couldn't believe that she wasn't moving away. Standing still as if she planned the whole thing up to that moment. He leaned down and she waited for him. Just when he got close enough to kiss he stopped. Looking at her. He wanted to make sure that it was real. She couldn't wait any longer for him and knew if she wanted to happen then she would have to do it herself. Then she closed the gap between them. Accent didn't know what to expect really, where to put her hands, should she let him do all the work? So she did what was natural. She brought her hands up to his neck and followed his lead. They broke apart after a couple of moments. Spot didn't want it to over to do. So he kept the kiss sweet. He looked at her. Her eyes were still closed as if she was reliving the moment just seconds ago. She took a deep breathe in and let out. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. A smile slowly crept upon her lips. She looked down and blushed. They looked at each other. Then they heard footsteps and saw that it was Pie bringing Cakes home. They looked at each other.

"Well I guess let's get you home." Spot said. They started walking again but she stopped. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Ya, I just forgot one thing." she said.

"What?"

"This." and she put his hat back on his head. He smiled and she fixed it. They started walking side by side again. She was swinging her arms and then she placed her hand in his. He looked at her and smiled. And he brought her back to her house. She bent down and took her key out of her boot. Spot raised his eyebrow at this. Accent stood up straight and looked down at her hands. So did Spot. She was fiddling with the key in her hands.

"I had fun tonight Spot." she said looking up.

"I'm glad." he smiled. He looked at her. She looked so innocence just standing there waiting for him to make a move. "Hey, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks now but I was wondering... um" this was harder for him than what he thought. "Well would you like to go out sometime? I mean as a date not friends." he looked at her. She smiled even bigger. Her eyes glowed with happiness.

"I love to!" she said quickly.

"Ok." he laughed at her excitement. She stood there embarrassed. "Ok, so how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure." she nodded her head.

"Ok. I'll pick you up around six?"

"Ok. I'll see you then."

"Um, If I'm late don't start worrying ok. I have to do somethings back in Brooklyn so if I get held up don't worry."

"Alright. Have a good night Spot."

"You too." he watched her turn around and put the key in the door and open it. She was about to walk in. "Accent." Spot said taking step towards her.

"Ya" she looked at him. They were inches apart. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. He looked at her and he knew he had a special feeling for her.

"Bye." he said and he walked away backwards.

"Bye." she watched him go. She went inside and closed the door.

Jon was walking down the streets as he saw a young man come out of a building. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Betraying one of his best friends and the girl he could never get out of his mind. He passed the guy and gave him a nod. He didn't know where to begin. All he knew was that she could be anywhere. All he could hope is that he found her first. And as luck would have it. He looked up to the sky and saw a light being turned on in one of the apartments. He saw the figure of a women looking out. The light surrounding her figure. The figure that looked so familiar to him. Then he saw it. Her face. The blue eyes that could cheer up any room that she walked into. The innocent face that would appear in his dreams at night. But now that he found her he didn't know what to do. He looked at the address of the building so he would know where she lived. He would come back later for her. And with that he left. Trying to think about how he should approach her.


	15. Chapter 15: Just don't go on your knee

Ok, So I put up three chapters and get 4 reviews, and three came from the same person I might add. Well anyways. Here's to Tears in a Bottle. Anyone in the movie not mine, Joise is Tears in a Bottle and everyone else mentioned in this chapter that isn't Joise or wasn't in the movie is my creation.

Tears in a Bottle: I love it when you review. I feel great. Thank you for liking my story. And I love updating your stories. I hope I get to read one of your's soon!

Cinnamon Spice: I'm glad you're happy with Race. I was like who should I put her with. Anyways. Thanks for reviewing!

By the way the next chapter will be a little hard for me to write. Or it was because that's when Accent's whole past comes out. I hope you like it. I'm kind of getting writers block so ya. Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Just don't go on your knee again

Accent was searching the shelf for a specific book. She had read it a couple of years ago and thought that Spot might enjoy it. Josie came by earlier that day. Accent, Josie and FC just hung out and talked. About nothing in general but mostly about the boys.

"Alright let's get this place cleaned up." FC said.

"O you're right. It's almost closing time." Accent said excitedly.

"Well that's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys later." Josie said.

"Ok, bye." Accent said.

"Bye." and she walked out out of the store.

"I think someone is excited for tonight." FC said smiling.

"Well what do you expect, it's my first date!" Accent said get a hint of an Irish accent.

"You're first date!" FC couldn't believe it. "Well, I'll bet you'll have fun, especially since it's Spot. He always has something up his sleeve." FC looking at Accent. She was blushing.

"Well I hope I do have fun. Hey whatever happened between you and Blink?"

"O me and Blink." she said slightly blushing. "Ya I kissed him last week. But he kinda avoided me after that."

"What!"

"Ya. I know. We hung out at Medda's last night but he didn't really say anything about it. So I don't know. I guess I have to find someone else."

"Are you sure? because I could have sworn he liked you." she said a little disappointed.

"Ya well I guess not." FC said a little sad.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Hey we have ten minutes let's get cleaning." The girls tried to quickly clean the store. And they had done so just in time. They said goodbye to Mr. Johnston and locked up. The girls ran home because Accent wanted enough time to get ready.

When she got home she threw the book for Spot on the table and immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was in there a knock came from the door. FC couldn't think who it could be because Spot wasn't suppose to come for awhile still. She went to answer it.

"Blink! What are you doing here?" FC asked surprised to see him.

"O nothing. Just wanted to stop by and say hi." He said while playing with his hat in his hands.

"O hi." she said a little disappointed.

"Um, can I come in?" he asked not quite sure.

"Ya." she said an stepped to the side to let him in. He came in and walked about ten feet from the door. He just stood there facing her. She closed the door and walked to the opposite side of the table. They were quite for a moment.

"FC-"

"Blink-" they said at the same time.

"You first." Blink said.

"Look Blink. I don't know what I did wrong. I thought there was something between us but obviously I was wrong. So I guess if you can forget the kiss even happened." FC said. She was hurt but she didn't want to show it. So she looked around the room and not at him.

"No." he said forcefully.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I don't want to forget about." he said quickly.

"Well you obviously didn't want it to happen. So why can't you just forget?" she asked.

"No, if anything I wanted you to do it. FC I do like you. I just didn't know how you felt about me. I knew we flirted with each other but your feelings toward me was a mystery to me. FC" he said walking over to her. She stayed still. "You don't know how long I have been waiting to taste your lips." he said standing inches away from her. "FC I like you. I more than like. That's why I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked as she took in everything he was saying.

"FC." he said getting down on his knee. She took in a sharp breath. "Will you be my girl?" He saw her smile.

"Get up here." she said pulling up. "Of course I'll be." she put her arms around his neck. "Just don't ever get down on your knee again unless it's for something else. Got it?"

"Ya. I got it." He smiled and looked at her. He kissed her passionately. Pulling her closely against his own body. They stood this way for quiet a few moments. And they broke apart. Him reluctantly, her willingly. "I guess Accent was right after all."

"What was she right about?" he asked. This time it was his turn to be confused.

"When I brought her to Medda's that first time, she said the next day that she could tell you liked me. So I'm just guessing she was right." she said smiling.

"Ya I guess she was." He kissed her again. They heard a knock at the door.

"Let me go get that." FC said. She walked over to the door again. "Hello?" she said. She saw a young man about her age at the door. "Can I help you?" she said. Blink now coming to her side.

"Ya. I'm here to see Jenna."

"Ok, um come in. She's in the shower right now but should be out soon. You can have a seat."

"Thanks." he said sitting on the couch. He took off his cowboy hat. Blink looked at him. Blink was a little suspicious of him. They heard the water turn off a couple of minutes of later. And the door opened. Accent came out of the bathroom not aware of anyone but FC in the apartment.

"Hey FC, when Spot gets here just tell him I'll be out soon." she said. She had a towel wrapped around her and had another one over her head. She was rubbing it against her hair, trying to dry it. She took it off and stopped short of her step. She looked at the man on the couch with a surprised look. Her face than turned to a death glare. "What are you doing here?" she said. Not amused with the fact that he was there.

"I need to talk to you." the man said standing up.

"Jon, any chance of talking with me you gave up when you joined McClaire."

"I did it to help you Jenna." Jon said pleadingly.

"Right I'm sure, because how could my best friend joining my enemy help me!"

"Jenna, please I just need to talk to you."

"No. Now get out." She stared at him for a moment daring him to talk. "FC I'm going to change." she said looking at FC. She did a double take. "O hey Blink. I didn't see you there for a moment." She said giving him the best smile she could before hurrying into her room.

"Ahh." Jon let out a little frustration.

"Who are you?" Blink asked.

"Jon. I'm an old friend of Jenna's from Ione. Or well use to be."

"Well if you're an old friend I think it's best if you leave." Blink told him.

Spot was on the street. He was excited about his date with Accent. He had even picked some flowers for her in Central Park. He finished his business early in Brooklyn and wanted to get to her apartment as soon as he could. He walked up the stairs and got to his destination. He knocked and FC opened the door.

"Hey FC." he said.

"Hey Spot." He heard Blink talking to another man and came in to see what was happening.

"Please let me stay. I need to talk to her." Jon said. Spot saw him, he recognized him as the man the past last night on the way home. Jon recognized him too.

"What's going on here?" Spot asked putting on his Brooklyn face.

"He wants to talk to Accent." Blink said not taking his eyes off Jon.

"And who are you?" Spot now asked the guy.

"Jon. I'm an old friend of Jenna's." Jon said.

"I'm Spot, leader of Brooklyn. What do you want with her?"

"I need to talk to her."

"But she doesn't want to talk to you." Blink said.

"Is this true?" Spot asked.

"Ya she told him to get out." FC now spoke.

"And what are you still doing here?" Spot asked Jon.

"It's important what I have to tell her. It's a matter of life and death."

"A matter of life and death for who?" Everyone looked over to the bedroom, Accent came out of her room. "Who Jon?" she walked up to him and stood next to Spot. Jon looked at her.

"You." he didn't look anywhere else but her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"McClaire knows you're here. I'm the only one who knows exactly where you are."

"What are you talking about? McClaire is dead." she said firmly.

"Ya McClaire Sr. but not his son."

"Jake." she was lost of words. "Why is he looking for me?"

"Because, he wants revenge for his father's death. Jenna he's not going to stop until you're dead. That's why I came to tell you. I don't want to see him hurt you."

"But you would see his father hurt me?" She asked with an Irish accent that held anger.

"No, I was trying to find out what his plan was to help. How many times do I have to tell you" He said taking a step forward towards her. Spot stepped in front of him but he was towered over by Jon. He looked at Spot then her then back to Spot. "Fine I'm going." He started walking then stopped. "Jenna." he said. She didn't look at him. "I'll be here in Manhattan for a few days then I have to go back to Jake and give him my report." With that he walked out. She stood there for a couple of minutes looking at nothing but the wall. The three looked at her worried. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the others.

"Sorry about that." she said.

"Are you ok?" Spot said placing his hand on her arm.

"Ya." she said looking at him. "Um are you ready to go?"

"Ya." he said. He looked down and remembered he had flowers. "And these are for you!" he said holding them up for her.

"Thanks!" she said talking the flowers. "Um do we have a vase?" she asked FC.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." FC said taking the flowers.

"Thanks. Let's go!" Accent said. Spot looked at the other two. They were all worried about her. He felt her take his hand and they both walked out.


	16. Chapter 16: He was Alister McClaire

If you guys are confused just let me know what questions you have. So hear it is. Her past.

Chapter 16: He was Alister McClaire

"Shit!" Jon said walking down the street. He was fed up that he couldn't talk to her. He hated how she looked at him now. With hatred and betrayal in her eyes. He couldn't stand it. He was too upset that he wasn't looking where he was going and knocked into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Jon!" he heard. He looked up wondering who would be around here who knew him.

"Nathan!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"O nothing, just visiting some friends." he lied but Jon knew why he was here. "Wait. What are you doing here?" Jon looked around.

"Follow me."

At a Diner

"Accent are you sure you're ok?" Spot asked her. They were at a diner much like Tibby's but it was place where he could be alone with her. He didn't like how she was holding information. He knew she would explode sooner or later. He knew her type all too well. "I need to get her to talk." he thought to himself.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be. I mean my best friend proposes to me before he leaves, I practically get raped and then one of my old friend comes and tells me that the son of my worst enemy is here to kill me. Ya I think I'm doing okey dokey!" She said a bit quickly. She was out of breath by the time she finished. He looked at her. He wanted to help her but until she could give into the fact that she needed help, no one could help her. He remembered what it was like to be like that.

They ordered their meals and ate in silence. Spot didn't want her to blow up on him and she was trying to calm down as much as she could. They finished after about fifteen minutes and went for a walk. She was walking next to him with a don't bother me face and her arms crossed. They were over near Central Park when Spot finally had enough.

"Look, you gotta talk sooner or later and I would like to know what's happening." Spot said turning her to face him in the middle of the walkway. She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes down on the ground while he was waiting for an answer. She started looking around and she saw something that made her explode.

"Why that-" she spoke in an Irish accent. She didn't even bother finishing her sentence because she was so upset. She started walking off and Spot followed her confused.

At Central Park

"Nathan. McClaire is here. Well his son is, Jake." Jon said.

"Jake?" Nathan asked confused on why this would be a problem.

"He's here to kill Jenna." Jon said.

"What!" he said surprised but keeping his voice low not to attract any attention.

"When he saw his father the day he died. He snapped. Of course he knows that his father was cruel to her but he wants to avenge his father's death."

"But she didn't kill him."

"I know. The guys tried to tell him but he won't have it. Until she's gone he won't stop Nathan. We got to get her somewhere safe. Well you're going to have to convince her. I saw her and told her but I don't think she took a liking to me." he said glad that someone could get her to safety.

"Well that's going to be pretty tough. I don't think she really likes me at this point in time either." Nathan said.

"Why? What happened?" Jon asked. Surprised that the two people who were always together would actually be separated.

"Umm. I kinda proposed to her before we left."

"Before we left? What am I missing here?" Jon asked.

"Well you know her, me and the guys came here. She wanted me and the guy's to leave. And the day that we left, I felt like she shouldn't be alone here, that she needed to be with us, so I proposed. But let's just say that didn't go over to well with her. I don't know if she thinks I did it so she would stay with us or whether it was because I loved her."

"Why did you?" Jon was curious to know.

"Both reasons. I didn't think that she should be here and because I finally needed to tell her how I felt for years. So we're going to have to find some other way." Nathan said.

"Ya." Nathan sat back against the bench with his arms crossed while Jon had his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. "Does she know anyone here that can hide her?" Nathan thought for awhile.

"Actually there is a guy."

"Ooo a guy? Jenna?" Jon said.

"Ya. I know. I think I can talk to him. He lives in Brooklyn so-"

"Talk to him about what?" an irish voice said keeping it cool but you could tell there was anger. They both turned around to find Jenna standing behind the bench. They knew they were in trouble. She stood there looking at them obviously furious, crossing her arms waiting for an answer. "I'm not going to ask again. Talk to him about what?" The both stood up.

"Um, I was going to talk to Spot about getting you somewhere safe." Nathan said pointing to Spot, who looked like a lost pup.

"What are you doing here Nathan? You're suppose to be gone." she asked.

"I couldn't leave here knowing that we were on a bad note." he said.

"Jenna we got to get you out of here." Jon spoke up.

"Like I said I don't want your help." she said still in her Irish accent.

"Jenna, just listen will you." Jon said. "I'm saying it for the last time. I'm not against you. This whole time I've been trying to help you. How many times do I have to say that for you to believe me." He looked at her. She said nothing for awhile.

"Fine. I'll take your help but it doesn't mean that I trust you." she said.

"Fine. I'll accept that. But we got to get you out of here." Jon said.

"Can someone tell me what's happening?" Spot said. "Accent what is going on?" now directing the question to just her. She didn't say anything and the boys were just looking at her.

"Jenna tell him." Nathan said. She looked at Nathan, Jon and then Spot.

"I guess its now or never." not sounding to happy about it. "Let's go back to my place I don't think I should talk about it here." The three boys followed her in silence. She didn't walk slow to allow them time catch up to her but she didn't walk fast where they had to run after her. After about five minutes they reached the apartment but to her disappointment FC, Blink, Green, Jack, Entice and Mush were there.

"Accent what's happening?" FC said glad to see Spot with her but confused as to why Nathan and Jon were.

"You guys might as well hear this as well. Sit down." her voice sounded commanding but also asking.

"What?" some thought while others asked out loud.

"Just sit." she said. Everyone decided to listen her and sat down. She sat on the couch with Spot to her left and FC to her right. Jon and Nathan thought it would be best they didn't sit near her for the moment so they stayed near the table, half way across the room from her. The others all made a circle facing her. Some sitting on the only four chairs and rest on the couch.

"Accent are you ok?" FC said looking at her. Trying to find out what was happening.

"No." she said bluntly looking at the wall opposite of her. She took a moment to breathe while everyone waited for her. "Ok what you have to understand is that this was my old life. Everything that happened before I met you guys is exactly what I've been trying to get away from. After I'm done you can ask questions." Spot and Jack looked at each other knowing is had to do with this McClaire fellow they heard her talking about. She looked nervous. Spot noticed it too. It was something she didn't want to talk about and he could understand why. It was the past. The past was something that you try to forget about while you try to live in the present.

"Just take your time." Spot said softly in her ear. He was rubbing her back like she was child that need support through though times. Times that he hope he could help her out with. She nodded in response to him.

"Well in Ione and the surroundings there was a guy who would threaten the farmers to give him their land. He was Alister McClaire and you couldn't tell him no because he never took no as an answer. It was either his way or be hurt. Most of the farmers gave him what he wanted. Food, animals, land but when it came to my family we never put up with the crap he gave us. The first and second time he came by our house wanting something I wasn't there. But the third time, I was. I was fifteen when I first met him. I was coming home from the lake with my brothers when we saw men with guns at our house. We ran up there ready for a fight but what happened was nothing we ever expected." She said trying to remain calm by talking slow. And so the others could understand what happened. But her voice was hallow. "McClaire saw me standing behind my brothers ready with a gun out to fight and he figured I was one of those wild girls. One that has morals like a man and acted liked one. Ever since then his request for land changed. He wanted me instead. Of course my parents and brothers didn't let that happen. He was furious with my family and for a couple years he had been threatening us. Saying he would kill my family if they didn't give him me. That he would burn our home and kill our animals, but of course they were empty threats on his part. McClaire had a son, Jake and he knew what was happening with my family. When he would see me in town he would say that he was sorry for his father's behavior. We became, I guess somewhat friends. A couple of months before my seventeenth birthday he started coming around more. He knew of my experiences with guys." She said looking around at the guys. Spot was confused, he thought she said she had none. "Which was none. And that's how he liked his girls, I guess." she said looking at him. He smiled inside knowing that he was still her first kiss. "It just also happened to be around the time my friend Jon joined his gang." she said anger apparent in her voice looking straight at him. The others looked at him, all but Nathan who knew the truth.

"McClaire's gang was well known. McClaire himself might have given empty threats but his gang was known for doing all the dirty work." She looked down to the floor. "Not too long after my birthday it became so unbearable to live the life I had and told my parents that I would go with him. They wouldn't let me, even when my friends learned of my decision they too were in an uproar about it. Everywhere I went I either had someone from my family or a friend with me, to make sure that I wouldn't do anything stupid. But the thing was he was now threatening our neighbors and friends' lives just for my family to give me up. One night not too long ago from now, McClaire came to my house with his gang. Before any of us had time to get our guns or to be ready to fight. They killed my father." Spot could see tears forming in her eyes. "Then my mother and my brothers. My mother had made me pack a bag a couple of weeks before and my father always kept a horse ready to go. It was as my parents knew that this way going to happen." Tears started running down her cheek. Spot wanted to comfort her and hold her in his arms but he knew that now wouldn't be the time for such thing. He just looked away and he saw Nathan and Jon looking right at him. He looked away back to Accent. "I ran to Nathan's house for help and he got the rest of the guys together the next morning. And we left Ione. We started riding out east but McClaire and his gang caught our trail and were after us. He caught us. It was a fight like one I never been in. He was bigger than me and stronger but I wasn't going to let him win. It was either he died or me. Though it did seem like good idea for me I knew that my friends wouldn't forgive me if I did let myself die. We were near a cliff. He had just threw me down on the ground near the edge. He backed off a little saying 'See I always get what I want.' I... I got off the ground and had pulled my gun out on him. By then my friends had all gathered around us, they were even running over to help me. 'Jenna. Don't do it.' I heard Nathan say." she paused. She didn't like reliving this memory but she had to. Not just for her friends but for herself. "It was for that split second I took my eye off McClaire, that he ran up and grabbed my wrist. He had knocked my gun out of hand and pulled his out and held it right to my stomach. Before he pulled the trigger I was able to get my wrist free. But we both lost our balance. Jon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. McClaire, well... well he fell off. Right onto the rocks below. After that, well I came here and you know the rest." Accent still had the tears running down her cheek but she never bothered to wipe them away.

Everyone couldn't believe what she just said. A story like that was unrealistic in New York. Or certain parts of it at least.

"Accent I'm sorry." FC didn't know what to say. No one knew what to say. Normally they didn't learn about someone's past.

"It's not your fault." she said finally wiping the tears away. "Do you guys have any questions?" she asked preparing herself for anything they might ask.

"Accent?" She looked up and noticed that it was Jon who asked.

"It's my newsie name." she said.

"Newsie?" he asked again. He too was unfamiliar with the lingo of city people.

"I'll tell you later." this time Nathan spoke up for her. She looked at Nathan and gave him a nod.

"Accent. I didn't ask before because I thought that you might eventually tell someone. But have you been having nightmares lately?" FC asked.

"Ya. Why?" Accent wasn't concerned but she wanted to know what she asked.

"Because sometimes I would wake up to you talking like you were in a nightmare. Before I could even realize what was happening you stopped talking. Even when Oscar attacked you. Before you punched Jack, you were screaming for someone not the hurt you."

"I was?" she asked shocked of what she was being told. She knew exactly what dream she kept remembering.

"Were you dreaming of the fight you got in?" FC asked. Accent looked at Nathan.

"No." Nathan said. "She left out a part." not taking his eyes away from hers. He too knew exactly what event she was dreaming of. Everyone looked at him.

"Accent what is Nathan talking about?" Spot asked. "What does he know that she left out?" he thought to himself. He wanted to know everything.

"Nathan is right. I left out a part." she took a deep breath and turned toward Spot but not looking at him. "He almost raped me." she didn't speak for a moment. "One night before I had people with me all the time, my family was in town and I was alone at my house. I heard someone come in and I went downstairs. I was knocked out and when I woke up. My shirt was ripped opened, my pants off my hips and I saw my brothers and father fighting McClaire and his guys. My mother had ran over to me with a blanket to cover me and was protecting me. After a few minutes some more of my friends and neighbors had come to help. Apparently one of the towns people saw McClaire ride through town and found my father and told him that he saw McClaire headed towards our farm. My family had gotten there in time before he could really do anything." She looked at Spot. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Spot just sat there. Taking in all the information she had just said. She got up and walked to her room. She closed the door and you could hear the click of the lock.

Accent went to her bed to lie down. She had to think about everything. What was she going to do. "Damn you McClaire. It would all have been fine if I just went with you. Or if I just wasn't even alive." She laid on her side and brought her knees to her chest. She held them close to her. She felt like the girl again back at home trying to seek shelter in the corner. She could hear the others mumble stuff but couldn't quite make it out. She didn't want the others to get involve but it was already too late. She was just going to have to find another way to fix things.

They heard her lock the door. Spot couldn't move, he didn't know what to say or do. He knew her past involved a guy named McClaire but everything she just said wasn't something he expected.

"Spot can you tell me what happened after I left?" Nathan spoke up.

"Um actually FC might be able to help you out more with that."

"FC?" Nathan asked her.

"Um after you guys left she seemed pretty upset. She went on her lunch break and she was attacked by a guy named Oscar. He almost raped her but Jack came to the rescue. She had collapsed and was out for the afternoon. She woke screaming and had punched Jack, saying she didn't know where she was. But before she was screaming for someone not to hurt her."

"And you said that she's been having nightmares." he thought for a moment. She nodded her head.

"Wait, if you're part of McClaire's gang why are you here?" Spot asked Jon.

"Because I wanted to warn her that his son was here. I joined the gang so I knew what they were going to do and warn her but she never listened. But she has to listen to me now." he said with some urgency in his voice.

"Spot I think you should go talk to her." Nathan said. Spot nodded his head and walked over to the door. He knocked. They didn't hear anything. No one moving around inside the room.

"Hey Accent, open up. It's me. I just want to talk." Nothing. Nathan was getting pretty worried. They stayed still trying to hear anything from her. For five minutes no one said nothing, no one moved.

"Shit, Jon." Nathan looked at Jon. He was worried about her silence.

"I know." he said. They both ran over to the door. Spot moved out of the way and Nathan kicked it in. He went inside and everyone followed. She was gone, no one was in the room. Entice looked at the window.

"You guys." she said and they all saw it.


	17. Chapter 17: Can I have your word?

Ok, after this my story became very boring to me, so I'm trying to rework it, so if I don't update soon, it's either one that or two it's because i'm in Disneyland. Anyways.

Tears in a Bottle: I'm mean, I'm very sorry. So here it is. Ya Spot is a cutie. In every single way! Thank you! I have a biggest fan! I never heard that I'm a good writer. Dancer yes, but writer, oo yeah! I'm glad. And I'm glad that I did Joise good, in that last chapter!

cbs3: I think it is a California thing. Our maybe just our thing. I find it annoying and sometimes embrassing, like today I went into work, and what accent do I have. Some accent from Texas or from the South somewhere. I'm so glad I'm no longer the only one. I'm glad you like the name FC. I had toruble trying to think of names because I don't want to make one and have it be the same as another person's. you know? Thank you for putting me on your favs. And thank you for reviewing, I'm very happy.

Chapter 17: Can I have your word?

The window was open. It was opened, she was gone and they noticed the sun starting to set.

"Jon, where is the rest of the gang?" Nathan asked.

"We're all spread out around the city." Jon answered.

"Ok. Spot, where is the closest thing of water around here?"

"The Brooklyn Bridge and the Brooklyn docks."

"Ok." Nathan said. And he ran out of the room.

"Nathan, where are you going?" Jon asked him before he left the apartment.

"Jon, Jenna loves the water. She goes there to think about things. Anything."

"Would she try and" Green paused not knowing how to ask. "Well you know, drown herself?"

"Right now. I have no clue what she's up to." Nathan said honestly. "Come on, she's at either of those places. We have to find her before it gets dark and before anyone else does. Can you guys show me where they are?" Nathan asked the newsies mostly looking at Spot.

"Follow me." Spot said and they all ran out of the apartment following him. Spot was hoping that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Near the World distribution center

A man was hidden the alleyway waiting for a report from one of his men. He couldn't help but think of different ways he was going to do this. He wanted to watch her die slow and painfully. He didn't know what he was going to do quite yet but he knew one thing. He wanted to have his fun with her. The fun that his dad never got to experience and the fun that meant her losing her innocence all together.

"Boss." He heard Josh say.

"What is it?"

"He found her. She lives in an apartment not to far from here. But they don't know where she is. They just left to go find her."

"Good. Go get the men together. Find her before they do. You'll know where I'll be." Josh started to walk away. "O and Josh. Don't come back unless you have her."

"Yes Boss." he said and walked away. He walked for about a couple minutes, until he knew he would be out of hearing range from his Boss. "God damnit Jon. Why did you have to get on his bad side!" He didn't exactly agree with what McClaire was doing because he knew for a fact she didn't kill his father. But he knew it wasn't wise to speak out against him. He didn't know Jenna personally but he didn't wish for any harm like the kind McClaire was thinking for her. He could only stall time, he knew that, but he would eventually have to find her and bring her to him.

Near the Brooklyn Bridge

"Are we going to be there soon?" Jon asked.

"Almost there." Spot said. It was almost dark which was a bad sign. Because if they couldn't find her they would have to wait till morning to her find her if she did do something stupid or not.

"Jon!" they heard someone yell. They saw him. "What are you doing?" he asked. Jon was the the front of the group now.

"Josh, o nothing. Just you know looking around." Jon said nervously with a smile.

"Really. Nathan what are you doing here?" Now looking at Nathan.

"O just visiting some old friends." Nathan said pointing the newsies.

"Really, I wasn't aware you had friends out here."

"O ya. For a long time."

"Like I said before what are you doing?" he said pulling out his gun and pointing it towards them. "Hands up and you better tell me." Josh said. They all listened to him but the telling him was a different story.

"We don't want any trouble." Nathan said.

"Neither do I. That's why you guys are going to talk." Josh said.

"Fine, we know you're after her Josh. But if you think we're going to tell you where she is, your wrong." Nathan said.

"Well finding out where she lives isn't a problem. Jon already led me to her."

"What?" Jon said.

"McClaire didn't think you were up to it, so he had me follow you. I know where she lives and I know you guys are looking for her." They were all shocked to hear what he said.

"Shit." Jon said under his breath. Josh looked at him.

"But lucky for you. I don't exactly agree with McClaire either." he said putting away his gun. "I want to help."

Somewhere near water

She looked into the water, wishing that it could just cover her like blanket and everything would be ok. She watched as the saw the miniature waves form on the water top. She didn't know what to do. Out of everything that happened, this was the one time she didn't know what to do. She saw the last rays of the sun playing peek a bo with the water and it laid itself down for the night.

She just sat there. Staring at the water, being hypnotized by the movement of the water. She noticed that every seventh wave it was bigger than the previous six. She thought about her childhood. Playing with Brian, Zachary and Sheamus. Brian was her older brother by five years. The one she went to for advice. He was smart, loved to read and was shy. He had no problem with girls not liking him because all the girls swooned at him but his shyness prevented him only getting to know two. Zachary, What else could she say about him. He was older than her three years. He loved the girls. Always chasing the skirt into the barn. If you wanted fun you went to him. But he also had his ego. The one who thought he owned everything. Sheamus. He was older than her by one year and two months. And he always made sure she knew. Together they got into a lot of mischief. She was close to him, but followed in Zachary's foot steps. They only thing was he had met the one he knew he would spend his life with. She could tell he loved her and would do only thing for her.

You could easily tell they were siblings. They all blonde hair and you could tell that they were siblings. Her brothers looked just like their dad and she looked just like her mom. The boys all had green eyes just like their mother and she had the blue eyes of her father. She always like being slightly different from her brothers. It made her feel special.

"You guys I'm so sorry. None of this should have happened. It's all my fault that you can't live out the rest of your lives. It would have been so much easier if you had just let me go with him. But you guys I'm scared. I have no one to run to. I don't know what to do anymore." She leaned her head against the post that stood next to her as she sat over the water. "I wish none of this had happened. Your lives probably would have been better without me. I was always holding all of you back from what you wanted to do." She just sat there for a moment looking at the water. "Can you guys just tell me what to do? It would be so much simpler. I don't want anyone to get hurt here. I like everyone here, they're actually friends to me. Including Spot. I would have never thought in a million years that he would have the slightest interest in someone like me. I mean come on, it's me! You guys. I just need any help you can give me. I know I have no right to ask you. But I want to make things right in this world." She leaned her head against the post she had her arm wrapped around. She closed her eyes listening to the water. Listening to what it told her to told. Listening for an answer from her family. She heard footsteps. The footsteps that so many time had haunted her dreams. She kept her eyes closed. The outline of the body she saw in her mind looked just like the man that haunted her life. But instead of seeing the face of McClaire, she saw his son. His son. The one who came to haunt her new life. He held a gun pointing it right at her. She could see down the barrel. The darkness that was in the gun held the darkness that was now suppose to be her life. She then felt a pair of hands wrap her waist from the back. She snapped back to reality because those hands weren't from her imagination but they were real. Someone pulled her off the bridge railing.

"Jenna!" she heard Nathan said as he pulled her away from the edge. "What were you thinking, sitting on the railing, you could have fallen in!"

"I wouldn't have." she said calmly. She looked back at him. Nathan knew there was something different about her. She didn't look scared like she use to. She wasn't trying to be tough but she looked like she knew something.

"Accent why did you leave?" Spot asked walking over to her. She looked at him. Her face was soft, but her eyes told him that she had to do something, something he wouldn't agree with. She took his hand and walked away from the group a little ways.

"Spot, I need to know you aren't going to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" he said as he looked her in the eyes.

"From what I'm about to do."

"Can you tell me, Accent?" he said. He looked down at the hand he still hand. The hand which her claddagh ring was on. He wanted to make that ring face it the other way but hearing her talk, he didn't know if he would get that chance anymore. He looked at her. She dropped her hand from his. She turned around to look at the water once more.

"Spot, I'm going to kill him."

"Accent." she turned around.

"No. Spot I need to know you aren't going to talk me out of it." She looked at him but he looked at the ground. "Spot remember during the strike, how you guys never gave up to Pulitzer. Remember how you guys stood your ground even when Jack traded sides. Spot." She placed her hand on his cheek so he would look at her. He raised his eyes, but his hands remained on the belt loops of his pants. "It's kinda like the same thing. I have to fight back if I want to win. Unfortunately, killing him is the only way he's going to stop." She took her hand away.

"Why are you telling me this? Why aren't you telling Nathan or Jon? Why are you telling me?" he asked her, remaining calm the whole time. She smiled.

"Because I always talk first to the one who is important in my life." He looked at her questionably. "Spot, right now you're one person I can trust, you're the one person that means a lot to me. Spot the time we have spent together has been rare in my life. I mean... Spot I like you. A lot like you. The kiss we shared was special to me. Running away isn't a option because I wouldn't have my time with you. But the only way I might is if McClaire is gone. Because there are risks for me, I need to know you aren't going to try and talk me out of it. Can have your word on that?" He was silent for a moment. He knew she was right. If she ran, when would he see her next? If she fought she could either kill him or be killed herself.

"Alright. I'll give you my word. But if there's any sign that your life is threatened, I'm helping." He knew could tell she wanted to do the task alone. It was her task but he didn't want to lose her. "And I'm not budging on that."

"Alright. Fine." she was smiling. "Thanks Spot." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a huge. She had to stand on her toes and he had to bend down a little. But they fitted together. LIke a glove fitting to a hand. They pulled away. "I guess I better tell the others." she said looking at the group they left behind. "Nathan and Jon aren't going to be too crazy about my idea. They want me to run." He grabbed her hand and she looked back to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here." He gave her a squeeze for comfort. She smiled back at him. And they walked back to the group, hand in hand, just the way they left.


	18. Chapter 18: We'll think of something

Ok, ummm, I heard, or should say read, we can't do shout out thingys, you know respond to the people reviewing. Is that true because that sucks. I like doing that, it makes me feel more connected with my readers. So can someone please tell me? And with that can you tell me what a Mary Sue is? Thank you! Well thank you to everyone who reveiwed. It makes me feel so happy and special when i see my email and it has review alert. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this. I did find inspiration down at disneyland! And I also thought of some other cool story lines/plots. Well I think they're cool anyways.

Chapter 18: We'll think of something

"You guys? What is she up to?" FC said mostly to her friends. Everyone said they didn't know or shook their heads. They watched Accent talk to Spot. They were both remaining calm because they hadn't heard either yell.

"What is she up to?" FC thought to herself to try and understand her friend better.

"Josh." Nathan said. "Why are you doing this? You don't even know her like we do." he said referring to Jon and himself.

"Because there comes a point where enough is enough. McClaire snapped. He doesn't care that his father is really dead but I don't know why he wants to kill her. If there was a real reason that he wanted to kill her maybe I could do that. But this whole time she's just been an innocent victim in McClaire's doings." Josh said. He put out his cigarette that he lit a couple of minutes ago when he saw Accent and Spot coming back over to them. "They're coming over." Everyone heard his announcement. He noticed that she was holding hands with Spot. He laughed at the thought because in all the time he knew her she never had a boyfriend. He couldn't imagine her with one.

"Jenna, what are you up to?" Nathan asked as she came over.

"I'm not up to anything." She said calmly.

"Cut the crap. You wouldn't have ran away if you didn't have to think and your thinking is coming up with a plan." he said to her. She just looked at him for a moment. He stared at her trying to get her to crack.

"Fine, you want to know what I'm up to. Ok, here it is. Not one of you is going to help. I'm doing this by myself and I don't care what you have to say about it." Said looking at the whole but mostly to Nathan. "I'm going to get McClaire, I'm not going to run away like you two want me to." she said pointing to Nathan and Jon. "Because he's just going to keep coming after me till I'm gone and the only way to stop him is by killing him." she said taking a step closer to Spot. After that was said only FC, Green, Entice, Jon and Nathan had something to say at the same time.

"You can't Jenna, what are you thinking..." Jon said.

"Why are doing it?..." Nathan asked.

"Accent come on, there has to be a better way..." said FC.

"But Accent, why do you have?..." Green asked.

"Come on, we can think of a better plan. We can help you..." Entice said.

"Shut up." Spot yelled. He looked at everyone that was talking. He looked like the newsie he was before he changed. "This is Accent's choice. If she says that going to do it herself than she will." he said lecturing them. Then he said calmly, "Plus you can't talk her out of it." He squeezed her hand. The ones who talked didn't know what to say. Nathan and Jon never had anyone talk to them like that. Especially on Jenna's behalf. The three girls just didn't know what to think or say. She was going to kill someone and that scared them. She could also get hurt if she didn't have any help.

"Why don't we all go back to the apartment. We can talk about it there." Accent said. Everyone agreed and started walking to the girls' apartment. The three girls and newsies led the group, Nathan, Jon and Josh followed and Spot and Accent stayed behind the group. Everyone just walked in silence except for the few whispers that would be heard every now and then. They reached the apartment and everyone scattered throughout the front room.

"Jenna, I'm not letting you do this." Nathan said.

"Well you don't have any authority over me." Accent replied. She sat next to Spot on the couch still holding his hand.

"Yes I do."

'OO really, how?" she asked.

"I'm your friend. That's how. Jenna I love you. Can't you get that. That's the authority I have over you." he said losing his calm.

"You love me. As friends or more?" she asked.

"More. I already told you."

"And you think because you love me more than friends, you can tell me what to do? Maybe as friends you might have some influence but that stunt you pulled before you were suppose to leave didn't go over too well with me. Nathan as far as I'm concerned right now we aren't friends. So having authority over me, well it's not possible." Her voice had grown in volume.

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn ass." Nathan said more as a comment and not a question. He gave up on her. It was someone else's turn.

"Accent." FC spoke up. "There's nothing we can do to change your mind, is there?" Accent shook her head.

"Then I guess all I have to say is we're all here if you need us." FC said, looking down at the floor. This made Accent feel better. She got up from her seat and went over to FC.

"I know you'll be here if I need help." she said looking at FC. "Thanks FC." she gave her a hug. "You don't know how much it means to me." Everyone was silent.

"Well I think we should all get to bed." Green said. She noticed that it was past eleven and that everyone was feeling drained. Jack, Blink and Mush gave the girls all hugs and said their goodbyes.

"You boys can sleep here. You can have our room. Accent and me will go into the other one." FC said to Josh, Jon and Nathan.

"O no that's ok, I have to go and get the others actually. Jon you better find us." Josh said. He started walking out. "Jenna. I'll try and keep the guys on the other side of New York for as long as can without them thinking something is up. But I can't keep them for long."

"Thanks." Accent said. Josh nodded and walked out the door. "So Spot are you coming back to the lodging house?" Jack asked.

"No. I'm going to stay right here." he said.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow." he said. The other two also said bye and left.

"Like I said you guys can sleep here." FC said again.

"If it's not a problem. We would like to stay just to make sure everything is safe." Jon said.

"It's that room." She pointing to her room. "And Spot you can sleep on the couch I guess."

"Thanks." Jon said again and both him and Nathan went into the room. Green saw Accent. It looked like she didn't want to sleep yet but talk to Spot.

"Come on girls, let's get to bed." Green said. And they all walked into the other room. Spot stood there next to the couch and Accent across the room. Her arms were crossed. She was looking at the front door. She was silent, she had said nothing for a long time and all Spot had been doing was watching her. He was about to talk but then he heard a noise. He walked over to her and faced her. He lifted her face and looked at her. She was crying. Tears were running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Spot asked softly. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I'm-I'm s-so scared." she was finally able to say between her sobs.

"Come here." he said and pulled her into a hug. He just stood there with her in his arms, rubbing her back for comfort. He rested his head on top of hers while hers was buried into his chest. He slightly rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

After ten minutes or so, he slowly walked her to the couch and sat her down next to him. Tears were stilling coming out of her eyes but not as harsh as before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Spot asked her. She cried for a couple of more minutes before answering.

"None of this should be happening." she said. "My family shouldn't be dead, I shouldn't be mad at my friends and you shouldn't be here comforting me like a baby." she paused, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. "It's just I can't help but think that everyone's life changing is my fault. And because it is my fault I should be the one to fix everything but I'm so scared." she looked at him. "McClaire almost killed me, I almost fell off the cliff with him. But his son is stronger. He could actually kill me Spot. Or worst I _could_ actually kill him. I know I said I had to kill him but Spot I never actually killed anyone. If I ever had to shoot them, I shoot where they would be hurt but not dead."

"Come here." he said and hugged her. "Do you have to kill him?"

"Ya." she said pulling away a little. "Because he's not going to stop coming after me until I'm gone." she said starting to sound a little panicked.

"Ok. Ok. We'll think of something." he said pulling her back into a hug. She rested her head against his shoulder as she quietly cried the last of her tears. Spot just sat there with her in his arms.

He noticed that she fell asleep. He gently laid her down the couch. He walked over to the kitchen table and blew out the lantern they lit when they came back earlier. As he made his way back to the couch he noticed the moonlight shining through the window over the couch and onto her sleeping figure. Spot took off the blanket from the back of the couch and laid next to her. He put the blanket on the both of them and put his arm under her head.

"Night, Accent." he whispered. "You'll be safe with me." he kissed her on the forehead and with that they both slept in the moonlight.


	19. Chapter 19: I will agree to that

Ok, so this is a quick update thing because I have a football game to get to, Go Spartan! and I realized I haven't update in a long time. I'll do shoutouts to everyone next chapter hopefully in two days but thank you to everyone. I appericate it that you keep reading the story, including it for being my first one too!

Chapter 19: I will agree to that

The sunlight went through the window onto Spot. He stirred a little but stopped suddenly when he felt a girl laying next to him. Spot slowly opened his eyes.

"I hope I didn't wake you." he said. Accent looked up at him.

"No. I've been up for awhile." she said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you. You looked so peaceful. Besides I've been thinking. I kinda have a plan." she said sitting up and he followed.

"Can you tell me?" Even though he knew she didn't want his help he still wanted to know what she was going to do.

"Ya. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you. Let me just go get a change of clothes and then I want to leave. I'll be right back." she made a move to get up but she stopped for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Spot asked concerned.

"No." she said looking at him. "Thanks." she said giving him a hug. When she let go she didn't pull back all the way. Instead her lips found his. He was shocked that she did it but nevertheless he gave into it. She had wanted to do this since when he first kissed her. It wasn't as sweet as their first but this one did have more passion to it. It was a bit rough at first but he slowly was able to lead her. After a few moments he slowly pulled away from her because he would have lost control of himself if he kept kissing her like that.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. You could see the fear in her eyes.

"No no. Nothing is wrong." he said giving her a quick kiss just to show her he did enjoy it. "Why don't you go get dressed and then we'll leave." he said.

"Alright." she said getting up. She went into her room very quietly so she wouldn't wake up the guys. She laid on the floor next to her bed, who she noticed Nathan was sleeping in. Accent reached for the bag underneath her bed and pulled it towards her. She slowly got to her feet and walked out.

When Spot saw her walking out of the bathroom he noticed she was dressed differently than usual. She had on dark brown pants, a white shirt, a tan jacket that looked a little too big for her, cowboy boots and a large belt going across her hips. He met her in the middle of the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Ya. Ready as I'll ever be." she replied. She smiled shyly at him. "Let's go before the other's wake up." and with that they left the apartment.

Nathan heard a door shut and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around with his half closed eyes and lifted his head to see better. He didn't see anything, so he dropped his head back on Accent's pillow and went back to sleep. He woke up an hour later not thinking about the door he heard shut earlier. He slowly sat up and grabbed the pillow next to him. He threw it over to the other side and it landed on Jon's head.

"What?" you could hear a groan come from under the pillow.

"Wake up." Nathan said.

"No." Nathan heard Jon yell from under the pillow once again.

"Come on Jon." he said. He stood up and walked to where Jon was trying to sleep for as long as possible. He pulled the pillows and covers away.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked.

"Getting you up, that's what."

"Do you know how long it's been since I slept in a bed?"

"Well do you know how much danger your friend is in?" Nathan looked at him. Jon looked lost for words. "Come on, we have to go talk to her." Nathan said walking over to the door as Jon got up with a sigh and followed suit.

"Where is she?" Jon asked when he noticed that she wasn't in the front room.

"She was sleeping in the other room remember." Nathan replied. He didn't see Spot so he thought he would just knock on the the door where the girls were sleeping. "Hey girls? Are you up?" he said softly knocking on the door. He looked at Jon who just shrugged his shoulders. Nathan turned back to the door and knocked again. He decided to open the door this time and when he did no one was there. "Umm" he said turning back to Jon.

"What? What is it?" Jon asked.

"No one is there." Nathan said closing the door.

"Huh?"

"What time is it?" Nathan wondered out loud and that's when he saw it. The clock on the opposite wall. "Is it really almost ten?"

"Well if that's what the clock says, then yes. Where do you think everyone is?" Jon asked this time. Nathan thought for a moment.

"They're at work." he said as it clicked in his head. "Come on, I know where she works at."

"Work?" he asked as if it was a strange word. "Who the hell works." he said mostly to himself at the horrible thought of having to actually work. He was fine with the farms because that was your own farm but actual work was beyond him. Why anyone chose to work for someone else was a mystery.

"Just come on." Nathan said and with that they left.

FC had just finished getting the store ready for the day, when her mind kept drifting back to Accent.

"Are you alright Betty?" FC heard someone say. She looked up and saw it was Mr. Johnston.

"Ya, I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more.

"Ya why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok." he said. He looked and it seemed he took notice to something. "Where's Jenna?"

"O. She's not feeling well. I think she has the flu." FC said covering for Accent.

"In the middle of May?" he asked surprised.

"Ya I know. I still can't believe it either." she said now getting a better look at her boss. "Mr. Johnston you're not looking well yourself either."

"I know, I don't feel like myself either. Ever since the baby has been around-"

"The baby? I didn't know your wife was with child. I saw her two months ago, she looked in pretty good shape to be carrying a baby." she said in shock. Mr. Johnston looked at her and then shook his head as if he was snapped back into reality.

"O no. She wasn't having baby. Her sister was." he said.

"She has a sister?"

"Ya or I should say had. Her sister died in childbirth and since we were the baby's closes living relatives we took in the baby."

"What about her husband?" FC asked a little confused.

"She wasn't married. And we don't now who the babies father is because she was raped."

"So you took the baby? How thoughtful." FC was amazed with his generosity.

"Yes. We didn't want him to grow up in an orphanage and even if we don't know who his father is, he will always be family."

"Mr. Johnston you're so caring. If you ever need me to handle the store for a day so you can rest, just let me know."

"Now that is thoughtful." he said smiling. "But right now I have some paper work and it looks like you have some customers to help." as he said that he walked back to his office. FC turned around to the front door when she heard it open and there was Nathan and Jon standing in the doorway.

"Have you seen Jenna this morning?" Nathan asked before she could say anything.

"No. I think she's with Spot." FC said going to the counter to sit down.

"You think." Nathan repeated what he heard.

"Yes because both of them weren't there when we woke up this morning. And knowing Accent if she's not around and Spot's not around then they're most likely together. Plus I have the feeling that she wanted to talk to him some more." she said.

"Talk to him some more?" Jon asked.

"Ya. He was comforting her last night when we heard her crying and we could hear them talking to each other. My guess is and it's a pretty good chance, she's with him."

"Do you know where they'll be?" Nathan asked.

"No. Sometimes they stay in Manhattan other times they're in Brooklyn."

"Ok. We're going to find her. We'll met you girls back at your apartment later tonight." Nathan said and with that the two guys left to go find their friend.

Josh was walking to the meeting spot where he told the all guys to met except for Jon. He spent the night before finding the guys he didn't have time to rest. But was able to find a couple of hours in the afternoon. He was trying his hardest to hold everyone off for awhile so Jenna had enough time to think of something to do. All he could hope was that she had a plan by now because he couldn't wait any longer. As he saw the lightly lit sky, he knew there was only about a couple of hours before sunset.

"Alright guys." he said as he approached the group. "She's in Manhattan and we can't go back to McClaire until we have her. So let's hope this is a one time thing. Let's go." Josh said but someone stopped him.

"What about Jon?" one of the guys asked.

"What about him?" Josh said.

"Well shouldn't he be here as well?" the same guy spoke.

"Forget about him. We have something to do." with that said Josh started walking away and everyone followed.

After ten minutes of walking they were near Central Park. And that's when something caught the attention of everyone's eye. Accent. She was running past them and headed off in the direction they were first going.

"Come on. Follow her." Josh said. He was hoping that she might be able to out run them and get away. The guys were catching up to her fast and she was running towards an alleyway. They followed her in the alley and she quickly slowed down. Josh saw the barriers in front of her, but there was no away around it and no way over, so he only had one option to now do. Catch her. All the guys slowed down as well and a couple went up to her with their guns drawn.

"Jenna. Thought you could out run us huh?" Josh said. Going up to her.

"Well it was worth a try wasn't it." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I suppose you know why we're here. Probably heard it from the two face friend of yours."

"Really. Jon's here! Where is he?" she said like was finding out her best friend was there. "I can't wait to get my hands on him. That dirty rotten scabba." she said with a slight New York accent that she had picked up during her time there. Josh didn't know why she was acting like this but decided to dismiss it.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed her upper arm and pushed her towards the other guys who grabbed onto her immediately so she couldn't get away. "Let's go guys." Josh said and they started heading towards the place McClaire would be.

"Spot!" Spot heard someone yell his name. It was getting close to dark time but he still had some time of light left that he decided to stay at the docks. He looked down from his perch and saw two guys running towards him past his other newsies. He decided to go down and see what was happening. He waited by the base of his perch for the guys to come. He instantly recognized them.

"Do you know where Jenna is?" Nathan asked panicked. Jon and him had been searching all day and they couldn't find her anywhere. Brooklyn was their last hope.

"Accent." Spot said correcting Nathan. "No I saw her when I left this morning. We talked for a little while and then she went off on her own. Why do you want her?"

"Because we want to talk to her." Jon said.

"About what?" Spot asked them.

"You know about what Spot. Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"She's not here."

"You better not be lying to me. I swear if you are and we find her injured in anyway, I'm going to come after you." Nathan said.

"Look." Spot said raising his voice. "I would never lie about Accent. I love her more than the next person and I would never do anything to harm her. I'm just as frightened as you guys about what she decided but she has to deal with this her own way. I told her to come to me the minute she's in trouble. Even when she made me promise that I wouldn't talk her out of what she was doing, I told her that the minute her life is on the line, I'm going to help no matter what. You might think she needs to run but she can't run forever. She can't always look to you guys for help for the rest of her life. So I suggest you guys get out of here before something happens to the either of you." With that Spot started walking away. He decided to leave but he also one of his birds walking down the pier. The guy whispered something to Spot but Nathan and Jon couldn't hear what was being said. Spot turned to the other two still standing there and walked away.

He couldn't believe she pulled him into this. It was bad enough she decided McClaire needed to be killed but they fact that she had him agree to her stupid plan. Well he would go through with it but there would be some minor changes he hope he could make. He was suppose to hide in an alleyway until Nathan and Jon passed him. He waited in the alley not far from the docks. And saw the two walking in his direction. They passed him but he didn't immediately followed. He waited about ten minutes before he went looking for them. Instead of walking to find them he ran. He ran until he saw them. His heart was pounding, his forehead cover with beads of sweet and his breaths shallow.

"Nathan! Jon!" Sot yelled. They were almost near the Brooklyn Bridge. "They got her! They got her!" he reached them.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan said.

"Josh and the others have her. I know where they brought her but I wanted you guys to come and help. Come on let's go!" he started running again to the place where he knew she was and the other two followed after him. They ran for what seemed hours but in reality it was only twenty minutes. Spot stopped across the street from an abandoned building. But what was unnatural about this abandoned building was that it had lights shinning through the window. The three of them moved to the closes alleyway when someone walked in front of the window.

"Are you sure she's here?" Jon asked Spot.

"Ya. Spar told me she was here and that she was in the back left room on the third floor. There's about about five guys plus this McClaire fellow. I say we wait till we have more people to go and get her." Spot said. He gave a loud but short whistle and just looked at the building. A newsie came up from behind Nathan and Jon and it gave them a little bit of a fright. It was the same newsie that told Spot something at the docks. He had brown hair, brown eyes, shorter than Spot and you could tell he had lanky legs under the big clothes he wore. But Spot didn't move an inch. He just kept his eyes on the building as the newsie came to his side. "Spar I want you to run Manhattan and tell Jack to met us here. And tell him to bring Race, Blink, and Mush. Be quick and tell him to get here fast." Spot looked at him when he said the last comment. Spar nodded his head and set out for Manhattan into the setting the sun.

"What are you doing Spot?" Nathan asked.

"We're getting back up. We can't possibly take on them five, McClaire and get Accent out safe enough."

"What are we suppose to do until they come just wait here and do nothing." Nathan said.

"Exactly." Spot said.

He was trying to remain calm for Accent's sake but as the seconds went by he was getting more and more nervous. She was in there, possibly tied up, no not possibly, she was. Spot knew it because Spar saw it. "He could be doing anything to her. Come on Spar hurry." he thought. It had already been a couple of hours and the night was getting colder. Everyone's thoughts were going crazy. Jon was hoping McClaire wasn't going to do anything to her and Nathan couldn't help imagine what he was going to do to McClaire when he got his hands on him. Nathan looked over to Spot and just watched him for a moment. He was perfectly still like a portrait as he watched the building in front of him. Feelings weren't found anywhere on his face but you could tell his eyes held worry for the girl that was inside.

"Why is about her you like Spot?" Nathan said unexpectedly.

"What?" Spot was thrown off by his question.

"You heard me. Why do you like her?" Nathan repeated it once more. Spot didn't answer for a moment. He thought about the conversation they had earlier that day.

"_Accent be truthful with me. Did you ever like Nathan more that a best friend." Spot asked her. It was on his mind since FC told him but it had really hit a nerve since the recent events. _

"_Spot. I did like. Actually I loved him but he never really knew. I told him not to long before I left but he never told he liked me. He always acted indifferent about it. But as time passed and he never said anything I slowly fell out of love with him if that makes any sense."_

"_It makes perfect sense." Spot said stopping her. "I don't want to seem cruel about it but I'm glad you 'fell out of love with him'". She looked at him. Not a single once of shock to what he said showed on her face. "Accent I know it's not the perfect time to ask. But I would love it if you would agreed to be my girl." She just kept looking at him and it was making him nervous. _

"_Spot. I will agree to that." She said smiling at him._

"I don't know how to explain it. When I met Accent I was changing. There was just something about her that seemed like she wasn't one of the girls I'd always be with. When I got to know her I realized that she was shy but whenever she talked I wanted to find out more about her. She's the only girl that I have lost my speech around. She's the only girl that I have ever wanted to know about before even thinking about a relationship. And that's the thing. She's the only girl that I ever wanted a relationship with." Spot didn't look at Nathan the whole time he talked but instead at the building. "And as hard as it is for me to believe or anyone else at that. I'm falling for her with each second that I know her." Spot said this last comment and looked at Nathan. Spot decide it best to leave out the part that she was now his girl. Nathan didn't know what to say. He was hearing another man, but still a boy in his opinion, talk about his best friend since birth. The one he loved and thought that he was the one destined for her. Maybe she was right.

"Things always happen for a reason." she would always say to him.

"Well" he started saying but took a moment. "I'm glad for the both of you." Nathan was no longer looking at the boy the Brooklyn newsies called leader. He was looking at a young man in love.

Spot was nevertheless pleased with what Nathan said. He was sure that he would have to fight to keep her when he got Accent back. But now he was pleased that her friend was now accepting him into her world. "Thanks." he said.

"But if you harm her in any way, I will come after you." Nathan warned him but gave him a smile.

"Trust me. You won't have to. I'll come after myself." Spot replied.

"So what's your plan once the rest get her?" Jon asked from behind the other two.


	20. Chapter 20: Now the fun can begin

Alright. I know people are reading but they are not, I repeat they are not reviewing. The reason people should review is so they can help the person grow as an author/storyteller and so that the story can be more enjoyable for the readers. Because when I see 30 people read it and one review, I'm thinking does that mean no has anything to say because it is that good? So yes, even if it is that good, I would very much like reviews to see what I may improve on so that I can create things that people will actually like. Thank you very much for reading my thoughts. For those who did thank you! I love you guys.

Cinnamon Spice: I think everyone wants to find a guy like Spot. I'm going to end the story in a couple of more chapters. I was thinking a sequel on a different side of things? What do you think? but then again I don't know if actually like that idea, because it would have to be like really good. But I have thoughts for other stories! Thank you for being the first person to review last chapter!

Lilyanatos: Well I hope you have time to read the rest. I know it's kinda long but hey, you reviewed that's great! I'm very gald the first chapter was enjoyable :)!

SilverConlon: Really she's unique because I had some people say she was like a few notches away from a Mary Sue. Thanks, you have no idea how much that means for me to read that. And I know it was a long wait for the next chapter so here it is!

Chapter 20: Now the fun can begin

Once she and the rest of the guys reached the building she was immediately brought upstairs and bound. She'd been sitting the chair for a while and it was getting very uncomfortable being tied to it. Accent had been in the room for what seemed like a few hours and hoped Spot had no problem bringing out his share of the plan.

The time they spent together was beyond reality. They talked for awhile in Central Park planning out what they were going to do and he asked her to be his girl. She was quite excited to be asked and she accepted. All she could think about was him at the moment. Hoping that he would be alright when everything would follow through. She was glad that she had the chance to hang out with him because anything could happen that night. She feared for the worst and if it should happen, she was glad that he knew how she felt. As she was lost in her thoughts door opened and Josh walked in with a few of the other men.

"So Jenna, why New York?" Josh asked her. Her head snapped up. She didn't answer but just glared at him. "What to smart to now talk? I'm not going to ask you again. Why did you run all the way to New York when it would had just been easier if you stayed home." He waited for an answer but none never came. She just looked at him. He bent down so his back was to the guys and his face in hers. He didn't want to have to do it but he knew McClaire was expecting it. "I sure hope you know what you're doing." he whispered to her his concern. He straightened up a little before the back of his hand landed on her cheek. He looked forwarded after her head whipped to the side and flinch a bit after that. Her eyes were lightly filling with water but you couldn't tell from an outsiders point of view. "Bring her." Josh said to the others as he left the room. The two goons that were with him went over and untied her from the chair but the ropes stayed on her wrists.

Both men were on either side of her as they escorted her to the second level, where Jake McClaire was located. She saw him with his back turned to her looking out the window. She was placed in the center and the men made a circle around her. Everyone was there. Everyone was located in that single room. She didn't show any emotion as he turned to face her.

"So you killed my father Jenna." Jake said.

"So. It wasn't my fault that he fell off the edge as he attacked me." she said. He walked up to her and was circling her. He looked just like his father. Brown hair and brown eyes that could make any girl melt. He wasn't tall but he was still considered a good size. He had muscles but it wasn't like the muscles her brothers or friends had from working on the farm. Jake had never worked a day in his life. Always supported by his father. The man he once hated. The man that he now was.

"Well it was your fault any way and now you're going to have to pay for that." He said coming up from behind her and whispering in her ear. She tried not to flinch. He walked away from her. "Boys." he said. And with that they all left. Josh was the last one out. As he looked back at her and she could see him through the corner of her eye. There was no longer any hope of saving her now he thought to himself. With a shake of his head he closed the door behind him.

"You know I never got why my father kept trying to get you. But after this I can see why. It was the chase he liked. Knowing that when he caught you you would fight. He always loved a fight my father. As much as I hated him for what he did to you, I think I'm going to enjoy doing what he never was able to succeed at." He just looked at her with a pleasant smile on her face. She didn't know what he meant at first but then it clicked in her head.

"What makes you so sure that you're going to succeed?" she asked him.

"Because. You know I'm a stronger man than he was." he said walking up to her. Stopping only inches away. He brought his fingers up to her face to caress it. "Because this time you have no one around to protect you." He brought his index finger down her cheek bone, to her neck and stopping at collarbone that her shirt didn't cover. He walked to the back of her, practically pressing his body against hers as his hands rested on her shoulders. "But I think it should be fair." He brought his hands down and untied the ropes holding her hands together. He turned her around. "Now the fun can begin." She just looked at him. Trying to think of what his next move was and she saw his fist coming towards her and ducked.

"Spot, they still aren't here." Jon said.

"I know." Spot said. He was now officially worried that Spar couldn't find them or that something could have happen to them. "But what to do?" he thought to himself.

"We're going to have to change plans." Nathan said. "It's already begun." He said pointing up to window that was farthest away from the alley on the second level. They saw Accent ducking to getting away from Jake as he kept coming after her.

"Shit." Spot said.

As she ducked she tried to punch him but failed. She ran across the room trying to think of something. He followed her. Backed up against the wall and he was blocking her from going any where. He tried to punch again and she ducked again but the second time he succeed in connecting his fist with her jaw. She flew against the wall. She figured he recognized that every punch he tried she ducked. He was now over her smiling as he looked down at his prey. Nothing delighted him more than the thought of succeeding at something his father failed to do. He kicked her a couple of times to make sure that was in pain and would be unable to fight against him. She saw him kneel down beside her as she groped her stomach. She felt like throwing up because the impact was so forceful.  
"I hope you enjoy this as much as I will." he said. He brought his hand to face as he brought his closer to hers. She saw him smile that grin that reminded her so much of his father. Before she knew it his lips forcefully connected with hers and he laid his body upon hers. She couldn't move and couldn't think. The only she could remember was the night his father tried and the day when Oscar was so close to succeeding.

His hands worked as fast they could, quickly undoing both their shirts and almost were completely off. He stopped what he did and smiled down at her.

"Not much of fighter are you." he commented. She was wiggling as she tried to get any limb free from the weight of his body. He was about to continue as she was punched him square in the jaw. She was able to get him off her despite his size against hers. She quickly buttoned a couple of buttons as she stood to face him. "O now we seem to have a little spunk." he said quite amused. "I was afraid it was going to be too easy." She glared at him before she charged at him. But he was too quick for her. He was able to land a punch and now there was blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. She tried desperately to get a few punches in but was having a hard time. She was able to take a a few more punches as she fell to the floor.

Jake immediately took advantage of the situation. He climbed on her and took her shirt off. He started stripping her of whatever remained on her body. "My what a beautiful thing you are. It's a shame no guys ever wanted you." He pressed his lips against her as his hands roamed her body. She struggled against him and he lifted his upper body. He punched her a couple times in the face and it made her a little unaware of what was happening. He saw this and decided to strip the rest of his clothes off. The only thing that was now between them was his underwear. He didn't find it necessary to pull his underwear all the way off so he just left it at his knees.

She was slowly coming to what was happening and could feel her bare legs being separated by his knees. She couldn't do anything. He was holding her down. She could only think to do one thing.

"Spot!" she screamed and he backhanded her across the face.

Spot's head snapped at the yell of his name.

"That's it. I don't care, we're going in." Spot said as him and the two other boys ran to the building.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult for me?" Jake said.

"Because that's the way I am." she said. Tears were now breaking through the barriers in her eyes and he got himself into her a little. She was trying to stay tense, trying not to let him in anymore than what he was but with every push he gave he got further in.

"Well it doesn't look like you're that innocent little girl you were always so proud of." he said and with one final push he was in.

"Stop. Stop, please." she yelled as the tears were streaming down her face. Pushing her hands against his chest to try and get him away from her. He started bringing himself in and out of her. "Spot! Help!" she said as she pounded her fists on his chest. She suddenly felt all his weight off of her. And she saw Josh on top Jake punching him. Jake was able to throw him off and he stood up bringing his underwear up to his waist.

"What do you think you're doing Josh?" Jake asked him.

"Doing what I should have done before any of this started." Josh said running towards Jake.

Accent realized what was happening as she slowly sat up.

"Spot." Jack yelled as he entered the building to find the three guys fighting four of McClaire's men. Jack ran over to Spot where he was trying to fight two guys at once. Jack punched one that about the same height as him. Race, Mush and Blink weren't far behind and they took Spot, Nathan and Jon's place. They were fighting the men as Nathan, Jon and Spot ran upstairs to the room. They heard Josh yelling from the room to their right and they ran to the door. When Spot entered he saw Josh and Jake fighting and saw Accent lying on the floor slowly getting up.

"Accent." he said as he ran towards and kneeled on the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked. She reached for her clothes and Spot helped her. She hurriedly put on her shirt and buttoned only a few buttons like before. She reached for her underwear and pants and Spot helped her get the pants the right way. He saw blood on her legs as she quickly put her underwear on along with her pants. She finished and quickly put her boots on as she stood.

She was about to run but Spot stopped her.

"Accent did he rape you?" he looked at her. She had blood coming from her mouth, bruises coming on her cheeks and tears running down her face. She didn't have to answer because he knew it. He knew Jake had raped her. Accent looked behind Spot to see Josh and Jake still fighting.

"Spot give me my gun." she said with her voice shaking.

"No."

"What?" she didn't understand what he was saying. This was the plan that's why she gave him the gun so she could later kill McClaire.

"I mean I didn't bring it." Spot said. Accent looked at him but didn't even have time to speak. A gun shot rang throughout the whole building. Accent looked to see who had shot the gun. Josh, Nathan and Jon all had their guns drawn but she couldn't tell who pulled the trigger. She saw Jake grabbing his stomach as he fell to the ground and was instantly dead.

Everyone just stared at the man who now held no life in body. She dropped to her knees as she saw the man dead on floor, the man she was suppose to kill. No one moved, no one dared say anything. Everyone heard the other guys come in the door, all eight of them and Spot sat down beside her. He didn't say anything thing for a long time as he just sat there watching her. Wondering what she was thinking. But he knew, he knew she was thinking how it should have been her that killed him. Thinking how anything that was happening was real.

"Accent. Look at me." he said. She didn't. "Look at me." he said more commanding and this time she did. "Accent. He was a bad man. You weren't meant to kill him, ok? You killing him would have made things worst for yourself. You wouldn't have been able to live it. Accent I know. I know what it's like to hurt someone and not be able to live with it after. Listen to me ok? You're going to be alright." he said. She nodded her head. She understood what he meant. She wouldn't have been able to live with the fact she killed him. She couldn't live with the fact that it was partly her fault McClaire fell off the edge. But he was dead now. Both were. She didn't have to run or hide in fear. She didn't have to constantly worry someone would be just around the corner. She looked at Jake. Then to Nathan, Josh and Jon. And back to Spot.

"Spot." she barely said and threw herself at him. Even though she was glad he was dead Jake still took part of her. She cried into Spot's shoulder as he tried to calm her down. No one dared to move. They just watched the scene that was happening before them. After awhile she was finally able to calm herself down. Nathan, Josh and Jon walked up to her.

"Jenna." Accent looked up. It was Josh. He kneeled down in front of her. "We'll be out of here by tomorrow morning." He said and looked at her for a moment. He was about to get up but her hand stopped him. She gave him a hug.

"Thank you Josh." she said. He just hugged her back. Not knowing what to say.

"Anything for a sweet girl." he said as they both pulled away. She smiled at him and got up. They all followed her lead. Josh looked at her one more time. "Jenna. Trust me you'll be fine." he said and with that he walked over the other men and they left. Never to be seen again by Accent or the other newsies.

Spot thought it was best to get Accent to the Brooklyn Lodging House to get cleaned up and to bed. As they reached the house Spot brought her to his room so she could wash up and he gave her a shirt to wear along with his extra pair of pants.

"What took you guys too long?" Spot asked Jack as he reached the front room.

"We were at Medda's with the girls. It was packed so Spar had a hard time finding us." he said. Spot just nodded and him, Jack, Race, Mush, Blink, Nathan and Jon all stayed for awhile talking about what had happened. The Manhattan newsies decided to leave after a while and Nathan and Jon were given beds to sleep in that night.

Spot walked into his room. He looked at Accent who was asleep with the covers tightly wrapped around her. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her, thinking of how he was going to be able to help with her with what happened. She opened her eyes sleepily. She didn't say anything all she did was loosen the covers and scooted over to make room for Spot. He took his cap, shirt and shoes off before sliding under the covers. She immediately found him with her closed eyes and she drifted back to sleep hugging him. He smiled to himself as he watched her do so and because she was only wearing the shirt he gave her.


	21. Chapter 21: Does it always hurt?

OK, sorry I haven't update in a long time! But this is the last chapter. It just took me a little long to decided to how to really end it. Please tell me if there should be a squel in your opion becuase I have an idea but if you guys don't think so just tell.

Ok and what is this. I know people are reading it, I know because of the hits thingy. Yes. I know it's amazing, but I would really like reviews because I really want to improve as a writer and really get responses from the readers. I'm dancer reactions and comments are my life. And if you don't like something and putting it in a nice way is always helpful too. Shoutouts are at the end by the way.

Chapter 21: Does it always hurt?

The next morning she woke up but this time he was awake before her. Accent just looked at him. Not wanting to speak but not knowing what to say either. They stayed silent for a couple of moments before the both mutually decided to just stay they way they were. In each other's arms. She placed her head right next to his as she closed her eyes. All Spot did was tighten his hug around her. He laid there with her in arms just looking at her. It seemed like it was the whole day that they stayed this way but it was only for a half hour. Spot had slowly drifted back to sleep as he felt the warmth from her body blend with his.

Accent all of sudden jerked up in bed and Spot instantly came to her care.

"What's wrong Accent? What happened?" he said as he rubbed his hand on her back. She didn't say anything as silent tears came out of her eyes. "Sweetheart, don't cry. Ok? You want to tell me what happened?" he asked her. She nodded her head as she wiped her tears aside.

"Does it always hurt?" she asked looking at him. "Does it always hurt when you know, when you have sex." she said differently this time because she saw the confusion in his face. It dawned on him at that time what she was talking about.

"Accent. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to save you. I really am." He didn't know what to say because he never really experienced it. He had one girl come to him one time about being raped and he threw to the side like a small girl does with her doll when she no longer wants it. "But as far as it hurting, all I can say it was because he was forcing himself and you were trying every possible way to not let him." He said looking at her as he played with a small section of her hair. "Alright?" she nodded her head. "But I can promise you, when you decide do do it with someone, it won't because you will love that person."

She loved the feeling of his hand near her. As he was playing with her hair she felt so recognized in way she'd never been before by anyone. She always wanted to feel his hand on her back while he comforted her and she always wanted to feel the warmth of the flesh against her.

"Spot." she said. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything." Accent looked at him and gave him a hug.

"No problem. I would do anything for you, Accent." They broke away from their embrace.

"I know. That's why I love ya." she said in western accent. She looked at him a smiled and looked down to her hands in embarrassment.

"And that's why I love ya too." he said raising her head to look at her with his finger while trying to copy her speech.

"Spot." she laughed lightly pushing him on down on the bed. She was about to get up at the same time but Spot grabbed her started tickling her.

"O are you we ticklish?" Spot said smiling.

"Yes. Stop please. Spot" she said through her laughter that she was trying to control.

It was a couple of weeks the certain night everybody wish they could soon forget. FC, Green and Entice continued working as normal and was helping Accent get back into the swing of things after Mr. Johnston gave her the week off to heal. He heard about everything from FC and decided that it would be the best for her instead of throwing her into work. Nathan and Jon stayed around for little bit to make sure she was ok but they slowly realized that they were now being replaced with new friends and there was really no room for them in Accent's new life. They got out of the habit of calling her Jenna and worked their way up to recognize her only as Accent. They decided to go back home but not before Accent made them promise to write so often, to tell her everything new going on. Including since that Nathan was now the owner of her old home. She figured that he too was starting a new life, wanting to soon marry and start a family and thought that this could be the best present she could ever give him.

Everything in her life required time at this point in her life. Getting to know all the newsies and become friends with both Manhattan and Brooklyn would take her while but she was ok with that. Getting over what Jake did would take a little longer but with the help of Spot, she was sure to recover soon. She sometimes woke up at night but would soon fall back to sleep in Spot's arms. As for their relationship. Spot came to Manhattan every single day during summer it seemed like to everyone. But if he couldn't make it there she was sure to go and visit him. They were closer with each day and more in love with each night's passing. They were growing tired, however, of having to travel such distance to see each other, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

Ok, So I know I haven't done these for awhile. Sorry. So yes. That was the end. The end to my first story! I can't wait to start doing other stories now too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed at any point in the story. Your comments are always much appericated I swear! 

Tears in a Bottle: You reviewed first for chapter 18 but not 19 because I did have a little announcment thing from earlier but then I deleted it so all the things got moved up one. I looked at all the dates and everything. I know it seems confusing but's ya. By the way, Thank you so much for reviewing through out the story. I really appericate it!

Cinnamon Spice: I'm gald I have an already reader for the other stories I have yet to post. I'll try to put them up soon since they are just sitting in appleworks. I loved reading your comments, they always made me happy, Thank you!

SilverConlon: I know it was sad. But in order for it to at least be good, you have to do things as an author you don't really want to do, like sad things. I hope you liked this chapter!

Lilyanatos: OOo I made you cry. Thank you for telling me. This is what I need to know. I'll talk to you later!

Gryffindor's Newsie: Thank you for adding me to your favorite's. And thank you for reviewing for some chapters instead of none. Thank you so much! It means a lot.

NewsieGoil1899: Ok, so here is the update. Sorry I had to make you almost beg! I know I was horrible. But here it is. I hope you liked the ending. What do you think. Should I go for a sequel? Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
